Give Me A Smile
by MissMalefoy03
Summary: Univers Alternatif, Harry Potter change d'environnement, passionné de roller et de skate, il fera connaissance de nouveaux amis, seulement pourquoi devrait-il tomber amoureux d'un garçon mesquin, prétentieux, et pris par une belle fille blonde.
1. Chapter 1

**_Auteuse _****:MissMalefoy03**

_Base _: Harry Potter.

_Résumé _: UA sans magie , Harry Potter, jeune lycéen, déménage de Chicago avec sa famille, pour vivre dans

un quartier luxeux de Londres, il ne savait pas ce que c'était aimer, ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il ne veut

plus que ressentir cette sensation enivrante.

_Couple _: Slash Harry/Draco

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rolling

Petite Note : 

**Histoire, laquelle j'ai été inspirée durant un cours, et voilà, désolée pour le retard de toutes mes histoires, seulement, elles se font au feeling, si j'ai de l'inspi ou pas ;) Et comme tout auteur on a une vie derrière l'ordinateur! Dommage, ;)**

Les mises à jours ne sont pas régulières, vu que je n'ai internet que le week-end.

**Bonne Lecture ! ) **

« _Blablabla » _ Pensées d'Harry

--

**Chapitre 1**

Huit heures du matin à Chicago.

Harry se levait à ce moment-là , il était beau garçon, des cheveux sombres décoiffés, une peau halée et douce, un visage fin bien qu'une machoire carrée. On disait de lui qu'il était androgyne, ce qui n'était pas faux. Il possédait un corps fin, un torse parfaitement sculpté malgré sa finesse, il avait des hanches étroites, de longues jambes musclées et fermes, des lèvres rougies comme après un baiser langoureux, et ce qui attirait le plus c'était certainement ses yeux émeraudes vifs. Ils étaient ensorceleurs, et captivants, et on ne pouvait pas se détacher d'eux une fois qu'on les croisaient.

Ce jour-ci, il déménageait de la ville de Chicago, pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'attaches ici, sauf son meilleur ami Olivier Dubois, qui pourrait lui rendre visite à chaque vacances vu sa majorité. A Londres, il recommencerait une nouvelle vie, et il y aurait Sirius et Rémus ses parrains qu'il aimait beaucoup, car malgré tout ce qu'on disait les parents d'Harry n'étaient guère formidables. James Potter était un PDG d'une entreprise internationale, ou justement s'ouvrait à Londres la boîte principale, et Lily Evans Potter était une peintre d'un grand talent. Tous les deux étaient connus et beaucoup occupés ce qui ne laissait que peu de place à la vie de famille et l'éducation d'Harry.

Ce matin- là , Harry avait les yeux humides, il se les frotta pour effacer les larmes qui commençaient à germer, il repensait à ça, et même s'il n'avait pas à envier, il voulait une famille, une vraie.

Après une douche , et les derniers détails réglés, la Famille Potter était dans le ciel, dans l'avion en direction de Londres, dans une classe business-économique.

Quand Harry Potter rouvrit les yeux, il était dans un taxi, seul.

Il bailla, et il vit le regard du conducteur sur lui et ce dernier lui parla:

**-Vos parents sont directement partis travailler, je vous conduis chez vous, les déménageurs y sont déjà, ou alors tout est déjà installé.**

Harry lui sourit, en guise de remerciement, et il laissa poser son regard sur les décors défilants sous son nez.

Puis il vit une allée de maisons plus belles les unes que les autres, et il sut qu'il allait vivre dans un quartier qu'il détesterait. Il n'aimait pas être riche, enfin, il voulait être normal, il aurait voulu avoir une petite maison, un chien, une famille aimante et pourquoi pas une petite soeur. Seulement il avait une maison de luxe, des parents absents, un serpent ( qu'il aimait énormément ) , et la solitude.

Il vit sa maison, enfin, la maison dans laquelle il vivrait. Elle avait un grand jardin remplis d'orchidées et de roses, Harry aimait les fleurs, il avait une passion débordante pour les fleurs. La maison en elle-même était belle, grande , blanche et aux volets bleu clair.

Le garçon pénétra dans la maison, et l'entrée donna directement accès au salon. La pièce était claire et lumineuse, et le décor était sublime. Les meubles étaient tous de couleurs blanc crème, ou brun clair, et les canapés étaient blanc cassé.

L'écran plasma était placé sur un meuble de bois clair fin, il y avait également une table basse martelée, les canapés doux siégeaient au centre de la pièce, et sur les côtés s'imposaient deux grosses bibliothèques.

Harry prit un couloir au hasard et marcha jusqu'à entrer dans la cuisine. Il regard les meubles d'un oeil critique, et il sourit, ils étaient vert pomme, plus pâle, et c'était vraiment joli. Elle était de taille moyenne, et déjà équipée de tout les engins éléctroniques nécessaires. D'ailleurs quelques fruits y étaient déjà posés et il se servit d'une pomme avant de se diriger vers une autre porte au hasard qui s'ouvrit sur la salle de bain.

Elle était luxueuse, le carrelage était dans les tons bleu clair , et il y avait une douche très grande dans l'un des coins de la pièce. En face se trouvait une baignoire qui faisait aussi office de jaccuzzi , et quelques armoires pour ranger leur toilette.

Harry , soupira de bonheur, et croqua sa pomme en montant dans les escaliers tournants.

Il y avait quatres portes et il les ouvrit les unes après les autres.

La première était la chambre à coucher de ses parents. Elle était dans les tons clairs, comme le crème et le beige. Un grand lit double place ornait la place, et une armoire était coincée dans un coin. _Impersonnelle, comme mes géniteurs,_ songea le jeune garçon

La deuxième porte s'ouvrit sur un bureau, son bureau. C'était tout simple, un ordinateur posé sur un bureau en fer gris, une bibliothèque de la même matière que le bureau, et un canapé lit rouge sombre.

Il referma la porte avec douceur, et croqua à nouveau son fruit, avant d'ouvrir la troisième porte sur une pièce avec un énorme vivarium dedans.

Il y avait deux fauteuils dans la chambre, deux noirs, et l'immense vivarium y prenait de la place.Le serpent était noir aux yeux rouges, Harry sourit furtivement, et glissa sa main à l'intérieur du territoire de l'animal pour lui donner une légère caresse, et il sortit de la pièce.

La dernière porte était sa chambre, les murs étaient ornés de poster de skaters professionnels tels que Bam Margera, Tony Hawk's et Rodney Mullen . Il aimait beaucoup le skate, et le roller, il sentait l'adréaline lui monter quand il enfilait ses rollers et faire des figures sur les rampes à Chicago.

Il y avait également une armoire d'une taille impressionante, ainsi qu'un lit double avec des draps vert et argent. Harry possédait aussi une chaîne-hifi, ou autour trainaient des cd's, et une télé, petite simple, mais bien pratique. Harry redescendit – jetant son trognon de pomme – prit ses rollers dans une main, enfila un short vert foncé, et un débardeur blanc , lui collant à la peau dévoilant ainsi son torse parfaitement bien dessiné malgré la finesse qu'il possédait, il se trompa le haut du corps du à la chaleur infernale de l'été, il mit des lentilles, enfila ses rollers, et roula avec un soupir de bohneur.

Il roula un long moment, assez pour quitter le quartier qu'il venait d'emmenager, et Harry repéra vite son bohneur.Un skate parc, enfin il y avait à côté un terrain de basket ou bon nombres de garçons jouaient avec plaisir, et ou des filles criaient des noms, encourageants les équipes d'amis.

Si cela aurait pu être possible, les yeux d'Harry aurait eu la forme de coeur, le skate parc, sa vie, il aimait la sensation quand il prenait une rampe, quand il effectuait de simple tricks, kickflip, des ollies, ou autres.. Il aimait voler avec le skate, mais aussi faire des figures impressionantes avec ses rollers.

Il se dirigea sur la rampe, et il crut s'envoler, depuis combien de temps avait-il oser ne plus sortir ses rollers, ou son skate? Il avait la sensation d'être dans un autre monde, il exécuta des figures plus que dangereuses, et il ne vit pas sur lui le regard admiratif de plusieurs personnes présentes.

Une heure plus tard, il réalisa que tout le monde avait regardé le ''nouveau'', il rougit, et descendit de la rampe pour se préparer à partir quand il sentit une poigne ferme se refermer sur lui.

C'était un garçon à la peau chocolat, de deux têtes de plus qu'Harry, il avait un visage fin, des traits aristocratiques, des pommettes hautes et de longs yeux noirs en amande . Il avait un corps musclé, son t-shirt blanc laissait voir ses muscles bien présents, il avait des lèvres rosées, et un sourire coquin plaqué sur le visage.

**-Salut, eh bah, tu nous as tous bluffé! T'es nouveau par ici?** Lui demanda le garçon qui l'avait accosté.

**Oui je suis nouveau ici, je m'appelle Harry, et vous? **Demanda Harry en regardant tous les garçons qui s'étaient rapprocher de la rencontre pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

**Blaise c'est moi, **lui répondit en souriant le garçon qui lui avait adressé la parole.

**- Seamus ****Finnigan** **,** se présenta un garçon blond aux yeux gris-bleus, et qui avait un superbe corps.

**-Dean Thomas, **dit un autre jeune homme qui fit sortir Harry de ses pensées et qui se retourna vers lui. Il était aussi noir, avec de grands yeux marrons, les yeux hypnotisants malgré sa couleur banale **_(la couleur banale des yeux hein! )_**, et il était grand, très grand, ce qui lui donnait l'air maladroit, il avait pourtant un certain charme.

**- Neville ,** lui dit un garçon au visage lunaire, et aux cheveux chataîns, il avait un sourire rêveur, et il était le plus petit et plus enrobé du groupe, il n'était pas gros, mais pas maigre comme ses amis.

**- Théodore, mais appelle moi Théo, c'est plus court,** lui expliqua un garçon au physique filiforme, avec des cheveux blonds-roux, et des yeux d'un bleu foncé intense, qui lui souriait gentiment.

**Et Ronald, appelle- moi Ron, ça le fait mieux, **s'exprima le dernier garçon de la bande, c'était un grand dadais avec de grands pieds, de grandes mains et des taches de rousseur, de grands yeux bleus clairs rieurs, et des cheveux flamboyants.

**- Vous nous présentez pas,** s'exclama une fille aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blond argenté. Elle avait de longues jambes fines qui étaient dévoilées vu qu'elle portait une mini-jupe en jeans, et elle était très bien formée, ce qu'on pouvait voir avec son décolleté plongeant, bref, elle était très belle, et elle le savait.

**- Je suis Fleur Delacour**, dit-elle avec un fort accent français.

-** Moi c'est Hermione, copine du grand dadais**, dit une fille aux yeux marrons, et aux cheveux bruns légèrement touffus, elle était très jolie, malgré sa tignasse.

**Ginny, la soeur de Ron**, dit une fille à la longue crinière rousse, et aux yeux marrons, elle avait des formes avantageuses, bien que ces dernières étaient plus cachés que celle de Fleur. **Oh et je suis aussi la petite amie de Dean,** rajouta-t-elle

**Luna, et petite-amie de Neville**, répondit une blonde aux yeux protubérants, surmontés de sourcils très clairs. Elle avait un regard rêveur, mais elle était très jolie et correspondait à Neville, _c'était plutôt mignon_ songea Harry.

**Lavande**, gloussa une fille aux formes plus qu'avantageuses, et aux yeux bruns sombres, et les cheveux noirs, **et je suis la copine de Seamus!**

**Et moi c'est Cho, **lui dit une fille aux yeux bridés noirs, et les cheveux longs et sombres également, elle était asiatique c'était voyant, et elle avait un visage particulièrement jolie, bien qu'elle faisait une tête de moins qu'Harry.

**- Ma copine,** dit soudainement une voix qui venait d'arriver, un garçon aux yeux gris, et aux cheveux chataîns clairs, il était d'ailleurs très séduisant et grand, il semblait calme, mais il avait un sourire un peu crispé sur sa jolie bouche charnue. **Je m'appelle Cédric**.

Harry sourit devant tout ce groupe d'amis, et Blaise lui demanda d'ou il venait, Harry lui raconta qu'il venait de Chicago, mais qu'il n'était pas très heureux là-bas, seul son meilleur ami Olivier lui manquait.

**Tu fais depuis longtemps du roller? **Le questionna Seamus

**- Depuis 9 ans, et le skate depuis 8 ans. Et vous vous faites quoi? **

**- Ben Nev', Seam' et moi, on est plus roller, **répondit Dean.

**- Céd, Ron, Théo sont dans le basket, **continua Neville

**Et Blaise, et Draco c'est le skate, **s'écria Théo

- **Draco? **Demanda Harry, confus

**- Tu le connaitras plus tard, **assura Hermione, **il est cool.**

- **Bien sur qu'il est cool, c'est mon copain** assura Fleur!

**- Certes, **dit Ginny,** mais avec Ron, Luna, Neville, et Dean on doit y aller, on va au centre, vous venez Lavande et Seam'?**

**- Ouais, on vient.**

**- Avec Cho, on va squatter chez moi, à plus.** Dit Cédric en enlaçant son asiatique

Tous restèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'Harry, Blaise, Théo, et Fleur.

**Vous vivez ou? **Demanda Harry, avec curiosité.

**- Dans le même quartier que toi**, dit Théo**, mais Fleur vit dans un quartier encore plus bourge que le notre, le même que celui de Draco.**

**- Les autres viennent de quartiers moins aisés mais ils fréquentent le lycée de Pouddlard**.expliqua Fleur

**- C'est pas qu'il est moins aisé Fleur! Tu sais leurs parents gagnent bien leur vie, autant que les tiens, seulement ils n'ont pas le désir de montrer leur richesse, comme toi, **cracha Blaise.

**- Certes, **dit Fleur avec une moue boudeuse**, je vais y aller.**

Elle leur colla deux gros baisers sur chaques joues, et elle partit en direction d'une limousine qui partit quand la portière se fit claquer par la belle blonde.

**- Enfaite, pendant que j'y pense, que penses-tu des homosexuels ,** lacha Théo

Harry sourit, il était bisexuel depuis un moment, il l'avait découvert il y a trois ans, et ses parents n'étaient évidemment pas au courant, mais il n'avait rien contre les gays, bien que ses parents étaient homophobes.

**- Enfaite, étant donné que je suis bisexuel, je n'ai rien contre les gays, **dit Harry en souriant.

**- Ah tant mieux , **fit Blaise soulagé**, parce qu'avec Théo nous sommes en couple, mais nous sommes très discrets.**

**-Trop tu veux dire, les autres se sentent gênés quand on se fait des petits trucs pas très catholiques, **sourit narquoisement Théo

**- Surtout Draco, **dit Blaise pensif**, il est mon meilleur ami, et n'aime pas trop quand on s'expose.**

**- Il est frustré ouais, **grogna Théo

**- Théo, **le gronda gentiment Blaise,** il est pas frustré, mais tu vois Fleur est une belle femme, et il ne voit pas pourquoi il se tournerait vers les hommes.**

**- Peut-être bien, mais il devrait nous respecter, **dit Théo en boudant

**Je suis d'accord avec Théo', **répondit Harry**, même si je le connais pas ton Draco, je veux dire que ce que vous faîtes entre vous ne regarde personne.**

**- Ah ah , **s'exclama Théodore triomphant**, merci Harry d'être d'accord avec moi! J'ai enfin un allié avec moi Blaise, **dit-il en se retournant vers le grand noir qui haussait un sourcil.

**- Ouais, mais bon , tu sais Théo, on n'va pas le changer, on l'aime comme ça, **répliqua Blaise en serrant Théo contre lui avec une douceur infinie.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, et il vit qu'elle indiquait 18heures, il soupira savant que ses parents le questionneraient, il se retourna vers les deux garçons qui s'embrassaient amoureusement, sur les lèvres rouges et charnues d'Harry passa un bref sourire, il toussota et commença à parler :

**- Désolé, mais il est déjà 18 heures, et mes parents vont se poser des questions, alors. J'y vais!**

Après un échange d'adresse mail et de numéros de portables, Harry glissait le long du trottoir, il y avait un virage, bien que serré Harry continua il tourna et il chuta.

**- Excusez-moi,** fit Harry **en se relevant**

Il épousseta son baggy, et releva ses yeux verts pour qu'ils s'accrochent avec des yeux d'un bleu glacier.Il observa le garçon qu'il avait bousculé, mais qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'Harry. Le garçon avait des cheveux blonds, presque blanc ce qui paraissait irréel, ses cheveux restaient libres de tomber de part et d'autre de son visage sans l'entrave d'un gel quelconque , et un visage anguleux, fin et aristocratique, il était trop pâle, mais son port fier et hautain lui donnait vraiment un charme des plus divins, il était simplement magnifique. Son corps était fin , musclé et viril, en tout cas bien plus que celui d'Harry.

-**Désolé, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais **dit Harry penaud.

**Pas grave, **lui répondit le garçon dune voix grave, et rauque. Avec une touche de sensualité.

Harry se prépara à partir, il était terriblement en retard, il était déjà 19heures, et il n'avait pas remarqué que le terrain était bien loin de chez lui. Mais seulement une main le retint fermement.

**- Ton débardeur est déchiré, et totalement foutu, viens je vais t'en prêter un.** Reprit le garçon blond lâchant Harry, avant de continuer à marcher.

**- Et si je ne veux pas de ton aide? **Demanda Harry en regardant sa montre, **je suis vraiment pressé là.**

**- Bien, **soupira le blond il hôta sa veste en cuir et la passa sur les épaules d'Harry,** tu me la rendras quand tu seras moins pressé.**

Et le jeune homme reprit sa route avant de disparaître à l'angle d'un coin.

Harry soupira , regarda encore sa montre, et jura avant d'accelerer et de mettre en route, il arriva devant sa maison, en même temps que la voiture de ses parents, alors le jeune garçon aux cheveux ébènes passa par la porte arrière de la cuisine, déchaussa ses rollers, et couru dans sa chambre pour cacher la veste inconnue et se mettre un t-shirt noir par dessus le débardeur usé.

Il s'assit sur son lit, tirant un magazine au bol de sa pile qui trainait, et c'est à ce moment-là que sa mère Lily Potter, entra.

**Passé une bonne journée Harry? **Demanda – t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

**- Ouais, j'ai vu un skate parc, alors, j'ai vu des jeunes de mon âge aussi , **répondit un Harry souriant.

Elle avança sa main pour la poser sur la joue d'Harry, puis elle eu un mouvement de recul et reposa sa main le long de son corps.

**- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça maman? Aussi froide? **Le questionna alors Harry.

**- Harry, tu dois être quelqu'un d'irreprochable, nous sommes des gens de la haute société, et ..**

**- Et quoi? L'amour ne compte pas, **s'énerva Harry

**- Si, mais, rien laisse tomber, Dobby viendra te dire quand le repas sera prêt, **soupira Lily avant de sortir de la chambre.

Harry soupira de lassitude, et il entendit son natel sonner, un son de Cobra StarShip, et il vit qu'il avait reçu un nouvel sms :

_Salut Harry, _

_C'est Théo, avec Blaise, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Ginny , Dean, Seam', Lavande et Draco ont va au bar de l'avenue, tu sais il est tout prêt de ton quartier de bourgeois, alors on t'invite , si ça te dit?_

_Bisous Bisous ;)_

_Répond moi au plus vite!_

Harry sourit , et il descendit à toute vitesse pour aller voir ses parents, mais il ne trouva que sa mère à la cuisine.

**- Maman puis-je sortir ce soir avec des amis? **

**- Bien sur mon chéri, mais..**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry était déjà en train de répondre positivement à Théo à son sms.

_Coucou Théo,_

_Ouais je suis bien d'accord pour sortir! A quelle heure on se retrouve? _

_Harry_

Quelques minutes après il reçut une nouvelle réponse, qui lui dit qu'ils se retrouveraient là-bas à 21h15.

Harry observa l'heure et il remarqua qu'il était 20heures, il sortit alors de sa chambre et se glissa sous la douche, laissant l'eau glissé sur sa peau halée, elle lui procurait un bien fou, et il appréciait cette sensation de bien être.

Puis après un quart d'heure , il sortit de la douche avec simplement un linge entourant ses hanches étroites, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et sortir un slim noir en jeans qui le moulait parfaitement, et un t-shirt noir qui était tout aussi moulant.

Il enfila une converse noir, une rose, attacha sa ceinture à carreau noire et blanche, enfila des gants en cuirs, et mit des traits de crayons noirs sous ses yeux avant de sortir sa propre veste de cuir noir.

Il glissa sur la rambarde, prit de l'argent, et sortit en claquant la porte, sans un mot pour ses parents.

D'ailleurs ils avaient l'habitude, ils savaient qu'Harry aimait beaucoup sortir, et qu'il était indépendant d'eux.

Il prit son skate, et il roula jusqu'à L'Arcade, c'était le lieu du rendez-vous, mais très vite, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était en avance d'un quart d'heure, alors il sortit de sa poche des cigarettes, et tira sur sa clope, se réchauffant contre le froid.

Il était en train de fumer sa troisième cigarette quand il vit Seamus et Lavande arriver main dans la main.

La jeune fille noire portait une mini jupe noir et un top rouge assez plongeant avec une petite veste noir. Seamus avait lui un jeans bleu et un pull noir et il souriat au garçon aux yeux verts.

**Salut Harry, ça va?**

**- Bien et vous,** répondit Harry en souriant.

**- Ouais, **répondit Lavande**, on est un peu en avance, mais on peut aller s'asseoir non? **

**- C'est une idée, **convint Seamus.

Ils rentrèrent dans le pub, et déjà la fumée envahit les poumons d'Harry, d'ailleurs il aimait beaucoup cette sensation, même si ce n'était pas très saint, il souffla de bonheur, il aimait les bars ou tous les gens s'entassaient et qui se déplacaient sans arrêt avec un bon verre d'alcool quelconque dans les mains. Lavande leur trouva une table assez grande pour tous, et qui était assez à l'écart pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

Seamus consulta son natel, et fit une mine contrite.

**- Finalement il n'y aura que Théo, Blaise, Fleur , Lav', toi et moi, **dit – il

**- Comment ça ? **L'interrogea Lavande

**- Cédric a fait une fête et ils sont tous allés là bas. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'insupporter. **Grommela Seamus.

Harry fit une moue interrogatrice, et Lavande lui répondit avec un petit sourire.

**- Ecoute, il n'aime pas trop les nouveaux, surtout ceux qui s'intéressent à nous, on est ses seuls amis, et il a peur qu'on l'oublie, il a pas vécu des choses faciles. Il tient beaucoup à nous, sauf peut-être moins à Luna et Neville.**

Harry lui sourit et hocha la tête.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous dérangerais pas, je m'en vais et partez à sa fête.**

Harry n'attendit pas de réponses et partit du bar, sans apercevoir qu'il croisait Théo et Blaise qui rentrait au même moment dans l'antre d'ou il était sortit. Prenant son skate, il roula très loin, dans le centre de la ville.

**Ou est Harry , **demanda Théo qui venait de repérer Lavande et Seamus.

**- Il est partit, **soupira le jeune garçon assit**, personne ne pouvait venir, et Lavande lui a un peu parlé de Cédric vu que c'était chez lui que tous les autres y allaient. Alors, il nous a dit qu'il ne nous dérangerait plus, et nous a dit d'aller chez Céd'**

**- Merde, c'est toujours pareil avec Cédric, déjà qu'il a du mal à accepter Nev' et Luna, **dit Blaise en s'asseyant à côté de son petit-ami.

**- Qu'allons-nous faire? **demanda Lavande

**- Simplement reparler à Harry, **dit Théo avec évidence.

**- Et Cédric alors, **s'écria-t-elle

**- Il devra l'accepter , je le sens bien ce petit mec, je sais pas il nous a pas jugé Théod' et moi, il est sympathique et il semble tellement seul, alors si on arrive à lui reparler, Cédric devra l'accepter ou il nous perdra.**

**- Okay, **dit Seamus**, et si maintenant on buvait quelque chose, histoire de conclure cette merveilleuse discution.**

Ils reçurent de la vodka et tous s'écrièrent :

**- Santé!**

Harry roulait depuis un bon moment, assez en tout cas pour être dans le centre de Londres, et assez pour s'être perdu. Après tout ce n'était que son premier jour ici.

Il s'assit devant le Big-Ben et s'alluma une clope.

_« Putain de merde, mais y a que moi pour me perdre aussi! Et ce Cédric, les amis potentiels que j'aurais pu avoir, il me les a fait perdre. Pff, moi qui me suit barré pour me faire d'autres amis qu'Olivier, d'ailleurs faudrait que je l'appelle ce mec. Bon, Bon.. je fais quoi moi?! Si j'appelle mes parents je pourrais plus sortir, quoi que c'est pas eux qui vont m'arrêter mais quand même. Putain Harry arrête de trop penser et fume c'te putain de clope! »_

Harry était resté là assis peut-être deux heures, sans prendre gare à ce qui se passait autour de lui et il n'était vraiment pas pressé de rentrer, il regarda l'heure sur sa montre, 23h00. Il n'avait plus de batterie sur son natel et son paquet de clopes était presque vide, que des problèmes.

**A**u bout de trois quarts d'heures, Harry jeta son paquet totalement vide, et compta l'argent qu'il avait. Il ne lui restait que 20 euros, et il ne savait pas s'il était loin de chez lui pour prendre un taxi.

Il se leva et roula sur son skate, histoire de peut-être retrouver la route à sa maison, comme ça par magie. Mais il se retrouva sur un trottoir rempli de filles de joie. Et malheureusement il en percuta une.

**Excuse moi, **bégaya-t-il confus,** je ne regardais pas ou j'allais.**

**- C'est rien, **dit- la jeune fille,** tu sembles perdu, un coup de main?**

Harry la détailla , et remarqua que cette jolie fille devait avoir son âge. Elle avait un coupe au carrée, une peau pâle, et de grands yeux noirs assez charmeurs. Elle avait un corps de rêve malgré sa tenue trop aguicheuse au goût du garçon.

**- **Ouais, je vis dans les quartiers riches de Londres**, commença Harry.**

**- Ah, **s'exclama la fille**,** **c'est près de chez moi, rentrons ensemble.**

**- Mais, tu n'es pas une?.. **dit Harry gêné**.**

**- Non**,ria la demoiselle**,** **bien qu'on me prenne toujours pour une pute, si je m'habille aussi vulgairement c'est pour faire chier mes parents, et je rentrais d'une fête là. Je m'appelle Pansy, Pansy Parkinson et toi?**

**- Harry, Harry Potter.**

**- Okay, Potter, je t'emmène, allez grimpe!**

Elle me conduisit jusqu'à l'angle ou j'avais percuté l'homme qui m'avait prêté sa veste en cuir.

Et je remarquais qu'on avait fait deux heures trente de route.

- **Au faite, tu vas dans quel collège? **Me demanda Pansy

**- Poudlard, mais je suis nouveau, e**xpliqua Harry.

**- Tant mieux, j'espère qu'on sera ensemble!Bon petit Harry, je te laisse ici! A plus!**

**- A plus , **salua Harry**, et Merci encore!**

Pansy lui adressa un sourire avant de démarrer la voiture et de tourner à l'angle.

Harry grimpa sur son skate, et referma légèrement sa propre veste vu le vent froid qui s'abbattait sur lui. Il frissona et repéra immédiatement deux yeux bleus acier, brillant avec ferveur dans la nuit étoilée.

**- Tiens, voilà le monsieur pressé, **dit-il ironiquement se dévoilant à la lueur d'un lampadaire éclairant la ruelle.

**- Ah, c'est vous, je n'ai pas votre veste sur moi, **dit Harry d'un air coupable**, mais si vous y tenez je peux vous la rendre. **

**- Oh, voilà qui est intéressant mais non. Tu connais bien de mes amis, alors je te reverrais plus vite que tu ne le crois.**

- **Ah**, dit Harry étonné, **mais attend! Je vais te la chercher!**

Le jeune homme blond se rapprocha de lui, et lui souffla une bouffée de fumée de la cigarette qu'Harry n'avait pas aperçu entre les doigts de son interlocuteur.

-** Non, tu me l'as rendras, je le sais, on se reverra, à bientôt, Harry Potter** , fut la seule parole du blond qui partit , la nuit l'engloutissant.

**- MAIS! JE NE SAIS MÊME PAS TON NOM**, hurla Harry à travers la nuit.

Seul un ricanement lui parvint avant d'entendre un seul nom.

**- Draco, Draco Malefoy.**

**Fin Chapitre 1! )**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Auteuse _**:MissMalefoy03

_Base _: Harry Potter.

_Résumé _: UA sans magie , Harry Potter, jeune lycéen, déménage de Chicago avec sa famille, pour vivre dans

un quartier luxeux de Londres, il ne savait pas ce que c'était aimer, ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il ne veut

plus que ressentir cette sensation enivrante.

_Couple _: Slash Harry/Draco

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rolling

Petite Note : 

**Histoire, laquelle j'ai été inspirée durant un cours, et voilà, désolée pour le retard de toutes mes histoires, seulement, elles se font au feeling, si j'ai de l'inspi ou pas ;) Et comme tout auteur on a une vie derrière l'ordinateur! Dommage, ;)**

Les mises à jours ne sont pas régulières, vu que je n'ai internet que le week-end.

**Bonne Lecture ! ) **

« _Blablabla » _ Pensées d'Harry

**Chapitre 2**

Harry était rentré la veille, chamboulé, alors ce serait lui le meilleur ami de Blaise? Ce Draco Malefoy ? Son père n'était-il pas un riche PDG aussi? Il avait déjà entendu ce nom-là dans des conversations de son père et de son parrain Sirius.

Mais il était rentré, épuisé, et finalement il avait certainement perdu tous ses nouveaux amis, à cause d'un seul mec, mais peut-être que Pansy serait son amie, malgré son habillement, elle était sympathique bien qu'assez sarcastique.

Demain il allait rentré dans son nouveau lycée, et reprendre une nouvelle année, peut-être qu'il se fera moins timide et introverti.

Il pensait à Chicago, ah Chicago, Olivier lui manquait énormément. Tiens, et s'il l'appellait?

**Allo?**

**- Oli? C'est Harry! Ca va?**

**- Putain, Harry, pense au décalage horaire! **

**- Merde désolé! Je te rappelles ce soir pour moi, ça devrait aller pour toi, hein?**

**- Ouaip, a +**

_« J'aurais pu y penser à ce décalage! Merde, le réveiller comme ça, je suis trop fort! »_

Harry se leva, et se doucha, et s'habilla d'un short noir, et un débardeur blanc. Il enfila des nike et pris son skate sous le bras.

- **Harry, tu es levé? **S'étonna sa mère Lily

**- Ah, et toi tu es encore là! **Rétorqua le garçon arrogant.

**- Harry! **Le sermonna-t-elle.** Demain tu commences l'école alors je te laisse de l'argent pour les fournitures, et ne compte pas sortir ce soir, Sirius et Rémus viennent souper! Alors profite de ta journée pour aller en ville!**

**- Bien, Mère, **ce fut la seule réponse d'Harry, qui prit la liasse de billet et la carte de crédit de son père.

S'il y avait bien un avantage à être riche , c'était l'argent, il aimait dépenser juste pour voir son père fustré des sommes énormes qu'il dépensait.

Il descendait la ruelle sur son skate, le vent se mêlant à ses cheveux, il était bien, soupirant de bien être, il reconnut Hermione, et Ron qui marchait main dans la main.

**- Harry, **salua Hermione souriante**, ça va?**

**- Bien, et vous ,** répondit poliment le garçon aux yeux émeraudes.

**- Ca va, r**épondit nonchalamment Ron,** on allait juste en ville faire quelques achats pour les cours de demain. Toi?**

**- Pareil.**

**- Alors, allons-y ensemble, **proposa Hermione avec un sourire resplendissant.

**- Je ne veux pas déranger, **dit Harry détournant le regard**, alors je suppose qu'on se voit demain!**

**- Attend, Harr.. **cria Ron mais le jeune garçon roulait déjà à une vitesse étonnante, il ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle, et il voulait ces personnes d'hier, ceux qui l'avait laissé seul. C'était peut-être gamin, mais il devait oublier ceux-ci.

Il roulait tellement qu'il ne remarqua pas une jeune femme qui souriait en l'observant, et volontairement elle se mit sur son trajet. Harry ne le remarqua qu'à la dernière minute, et il chuta en voulant éviter la personne qu'il songeait n'avoir pas remarqué.

**- Je suis désolé,** s'excusa-t-il mais quand il releva les yeux, il reconnut Pansy qui souriait narquoisement.

**- Désolée Harry, j'arrivais pas à me retenir, **dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. **Tu vas ou comme ça pressé?**

**- En ville, pour Pouddlard, et sûrement faire du shopping, **dit Harry en se relevant**.**

**- Ah moi aussi, et si tu me promets de m'acheter des habits, je suis d'accord de t'accompagner, **lui répondit la jeune fille malicieusement.

Face à tant de sans-gêne, Harry éclata de rire, et accepta avec grande joie, et expliqua à Pansy que toute façon, ça serait une occasion en or d'énerver son père ; alors la fille sauta de joie en imaginant toute la nouvelle garde robe refaite.

Après avoir fait plusieurs magasins pour Pouddlard – surtout pour Harry – Pansy l'entraîna dans les magasins de vêtements pour filles.

**- Pans', **s'écria Harry gêné**, dis-moi que tu vas pas me faire rentrer la dedans!**

**- Si si p'tit Ryry, **s'exclama Pansy en tirant Harry par la main et le faisant rentré dans le magasin.

Si la vendeuse qui accueillit les deux jeunes fut surprise, elle ne le montra pas. Evidemment, voir une fille très belle forcée un garçon à rentrer dans son magasin, en faisant un bruit d'enfer, elle ne le voyait pas des jours. Elle inspira un grand coup, et s'approcha de ces deux personnes farfelues.

**Bonjour, puis-je vous aider?**

**- Non, merci, répondit Pansy en regardant de haut en bas la vendeuse, je sais me débrouiller.**

Harry céda tout de même et entra dans le magasin, ou Pansy courrait partout, avec joie et entrain. Passant une main sur sa figure, et soupirant, il allait s'arracher les cheveux avec cette fille! Elle était bien supportable, mais elle était aussi un tas de nerf, toujours à courir par-ci et par-là, s'extasiant pour un tout, et un rien. Décidemment.. Il rencontrait de bizarre personne.

Il s'assit sur une chaise, attendant que Pansy sorte des cabines d'essayage, elle avait au moins pris 6 habits différents, et elle s'en réjouissait grandement. Seul problème pour Harry si son père l'apprenait.

_**« La famille Parkinson? Ils sont honnêtes, et fréquentables, du moins d'apparence. Leur fille n'est qu'une catin, trainant leur nom dans la boue avec ses extravagances. Harry je compte sur toi de ne jamais la fréquenter. »**_

Bien sûr, quand Harry avait appris qui était Pansy, il s'était fait une joie d'être ami avec elle, il était sûr que son père – qui l'apprendrait tôt ou tard – serait plus qu'énervé, et la que se passerait-il? Sa mère fermerait les yeux, tandis qu'il subirait encore les assauts de son père, qui le punirait à la ceinture. Cette fois, la ville ne serait pas corrompue, et il aurait enfin son émancipation.

Sirius et Rémus le comprendront, eux étaient en couple, et bien que ses parents, surtout James, ne comprenait pas cette relation ''anormale'', il les invitait pour les apparences, tout le monde le savait, et surtout les deux concernés, qui depuis ce jour, ne venait que pour leur neveu Harry.

Après quelques heures, Pansy et Harry étaient tous deux assis à une table d'un petit café londonien, ou jauchaient les sacs remplis d'habits et de brochures scolaires.

**En faite, tu t'es fait des amis? **Demanda Pansy qui sirotait un verre de jus de fruit**.**

**- Ben, je ne sais pas trop, peut-être .. Mais j'aurais des problèmes.. **répondit évasivement Harry.

**- Bien, dis moi de qui il s'agit.**

**- Je ne me souviens pas de tous, il y a Blaise, Théodore, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Lavande, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, et Fleur. Mais Cédric, celui-là je ne l'aime pas!**

**- Oh, je connais un peu tous ce monde, **répondit la jeune fille en secouant ses cheveux noirs**, ils sont gentils, mais assez influençables. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien. **

**- Et il y a aussi cet homme bizarre, **reprit le garçon qui buvait de l'eau gazeuse.

**- Bizarre?**

**- Ouais, Draco qu'il s'appelle, je l'ai rencontré deux fois, et franchement, je me sens pas très alaise avec lui.**

Pansy déposa son verre finit, et sourit gentiment.

**- Ah Draco, c'est mon meilleur ami, quand il n'est pas collé à cette peste de Delacour! Il est gentil, mais froid, trop sans doute, mais avec ces parents tu me diras..**

**- Ouais, mais je sais pas, son regard, il m'a transpercé.. **

Rien qu'en y pensant, Harry frissonna.

**- C'est le problème de Draco,** reprit Pansy pensivement**, tu ne sais jamais ce qu'il pense de toi. Il a beau être gentil avec toi, il est distant et il te regarde comme s'il voulait lire en toi, ce qu'il fait généralement bien.**

**- Ouais, et il est homophobe non? **Ronchonna Harry

**- Tu es gay? **Dévia Pansy, souriante.

**- Seulement Bi. **

**- Ah, et bien pour tout te dire, je crois que ce n'est pas qu'il ne les aime pas, après tout Blaise et Théo sont ensemble, et il accepte plus ou moins leur couple. Mais ils ne comprend pas pourquoi on va voir du même sexe. Avec les belles filles qui traînent, te dirait-il, pas besoin de se prendre une bte dans le cul.**

**- Peut-être, **réfléchi Harry**, mais ça ne se commande pas, l'attirance. Qu'il soit homme ou femme, tu réfléchis pas à ça forcément. Je veux dire si tu le trouves beau, ou belle, tu vas aller lui parler, non? Si ton coeur bat plus vite, tu n'hésites pas! Tu fonces! Tu vas pas te retenir parce que c'est un homme ou une femme! Tu te dis pas '' ah tiens c'est une femme, un homme, mince alors..!'' L'amour ne se commande pas Pans-Chérie!**

**- Je sais pas, personnellement, je ne suis attirée que par les mecs, alors,** souffla Pansy.

- **Ouais**, ..

Puis tous les deux quittèrent le café, et ils se séparèrent, Pansy devait aller faire quelques courses encore, tandis qu'Harry avait décidé d'aller au skatepark.

Il roula plusieurs minutes, ou plusieurs heures à vrai dire, il n'en savait rien, il était perdu dans ses pensées, perdu dans un lagon bleu tranchant.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce Draco, il l'intriguait, il était si froid, si distant avec le monde comme si lui-même vivait dans une bulle apart de la société d'aujourd'hui.

Harry secoua sa tête, chassant ses pensées sur le jeune homme, et il remarqua qu'il était arrivé au parc, bien qu'il soit désert.

Il grimpa sur la rampe, et fit quelques descentes, mêlants des figures qu'il réussit avec facilité.

Il sourit, et observa la tombée de la nuit . Le soleil se profilait à l'horizon, bientôt il pourrait voir sa lune. Harry aimait la clareté de la lune, sa douceur, sa rondeur. Elle semblait si paisible, et si inconsciente du monde qu'elle illuminait la nuit.

Il s'assit sur la rampe, sortit une cigarette, et la fuma avec une légèreté incroyable, comme si cela était une seconde peau.

- **Alors tu fumes, **déclara une voix rauque et grave

Harry se retourna vers la provenance de la voix, et il reconnut Draco qui ne le regardait pas, qui regardait le ciel.

**- Ouais, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?**

**- Rien, je faisais là une simple constatation.**

**- Cool.**

**- Mais, **reprit le blond,** le fils des Potter n'est-il pas aussi parfait qu'on le dit?**

**- Tu serais étonné.**

**- Possible, tu as du feu?**

Harry soupira, et descendit de la rampe, afin d'offrir son briquet au blond qui lui fit un sourire glacial.

**Et le fils Malefoy ume?**

**- Peut-être, après tout, les riches ont tous les droits.**

**- Tu penses ça?**

**- Non, on est seulement plus avantagés, **dit Draco en faisant des ronds avec sa fumée.

**- Ouaip'**

**- Ma veste, je veux dire, songe tu à me la rendre? **

**- Bah, **rougit Harry**, je ne sais jamais quand je te vois.**

**- Demande à mes amis, ils savent ou me trouvé, bonne soirée, Potter.**

**- At.. Attends! Tu veux pas rester encore? **

Draco se retourna, et sourit narquoisement.

**- Ah tu m'aimes déjà?! Désolé, j'ai une copine.**

**-Très drôle, non, mais j'aimerais faire plus connaissance avec toi..**

**- J'ai pas le temps, figure toi, que tu n'es pas le seul à être toujours pressé.**

**- Désolé, alors,** répondit Harry en détournant le regard.

Draco lui souleva le menton et planta ses yeux bleus acier dans le lac émeraude.

**- Regarde dans le yeux quand tu parles à quelqu'un, **souffla-t-il

**- Ouais, bon, j'y vais !** Dit précipitamment Harry troublé en se dégageant de la prise du blond.

**- N'oublie pas de me rendre ma veste, j'y tiens un peu. Elle vaut cher surtout!**

Puis sans aucune autre parole, Draco s'engrouffra dans une ruelle sombre.

_« Putain, mais à quoi je pense? Franchement! Lui demander de rester! Il a du me prendre pour je ne sais quoi! Mais, et cette façon de me narguer toujours. A croire qu'il sait que je suis bisexuel. Harry arrête de t'en faire, tu ne le connais pas! Alors oublie!»_

Harry reprit son skate, et il l'enfourcha afin de rentrer chez lui, le temps avait passé à une vitesse folle. Il était déjà 19h00, et il pensait bien que ses parents allaient être furieux. Les cornets le gênaient mais tant pis, il passerait par la porte de la cuisine, et il espérerait que son père ne soit pas encore là. Enfin l'espoir fait rêver.

Il grimpa silencieusement les escaliers, faisant bien soin que les cornets de s'entrochoquent pas.

**Tu es enfin là, Harry!**

Harry frissonna, et se retourna, et il vit Rémus qu'il lui souriait gentiment.

**- Rémus, tu m'as fait peur! J'ai cru que c'était Jam.. Père.**

**- T'inquiètes pas, ta mère lui a dit que descendrait plus tard, que tu étais dans ta chambre, alors file.**

**- Merci..**

Harry grimpa les escaliers à une vitesse flagrante, alors que Rémus souriait doucement. Cet adolescent était toujours le même. Il soupira et retourna dans le salon ou était Lily et Sirius qui discutait joyeusement, du moins d'apparence.

Harry, quant à lui, se changeait. Il avait mis un pantalon noir , et une chemise blanche, il mit des lentilles, et descendit en glissant sur la rambarde de l'escalier. Quand il arriva au salon, ce fut Sirius qui l'accueillit en le serrant contre lui.

**- Harry! Ca faisait tellement longtemps! Est-ce que ça tout va bien?**

**- Oui .. Oui! Merci Sirius! Tu peux me lâcher maintenant! **Répondit Harry qui allait étouffer.

**- Désolé, **ria son parrain**, je suis simplement content de te revoir! Depuis le temps! Alors, comment ça se passe pour toi ici?**

**- Bah, Siri, ça fait que deux jours que je suis ici. Mais je m'entends super bien avec trois personnes en tout cas..**

**- C'est super pour toi , Harry, **répondit tendrement Sirius**, ah et Cédric a essayé d'appeller tout à l'heure, rappelle le après le souper.**

**-Bien.**

Tous discutait joyeusement, sa mère semblait, pour une fois, elle aussi épanouie. Enfin, oui c'est ce qu'il semblait être. Il savait que Lily l'aimait, mais si elle ne lui donnait pas d'amour, c'était peut-être à cause de son père. Car d'après lui, un manque d'affection, lui prouverait qu'il serait un vrai homme. Froid. Mais Harry avait beau résisté, les coups partaient, si ce n'était pas les coups de ceinture, c'était les mains, les giffles, et les poings. Sa mère ne pouvait rien y faire, si elle s'en mêlait, c'était elle qui les recevaient. Le pire, c'était quand il buvait.

**- Lily, je suis rentré, **claqua la voix de James.

**- Coucou, chéri. **Répondit-elle.

Malgré tout, les sourires s'étaient figés, tout semblait avoir glacé en voyant James entré dans la pièce, il sourit poliment à Sirius, lui serrant la main, ainsi qu'à Rémus. Il n'accorda pas un regard à Harry qui s'enfoutait passablement.

**- Le dîner est prêt,** dit Liliane en détruisant un silence tendu**, si vous voulez bien me suivre.**

Tout le monde se leva, et ils la suivirent sans un seul bruit. Une fois installés à table, les conversations repartirent gaiement.

**- Alors Harry, **dit Sirius**, tu as dit que tu t'étais fait trois amis sûrs. Qui est-ce?**

**- Eh bien, **hésita le garçon car il ne savait pas comment son père allait réagir. Etais-ce vraiment le moment de dire cela.

**- Vas-y **insista James**, j'aimerais savoir qui tu fréquentes ici.**

**- C'est Blaise Zabini, c**ommença Harry**, Théodore Nott, et Pansy Parkinson.**

Si son père fut énervé ou contrarié il ne le montra pas.

**- Ah, je connais que de nom,** déclara Rémus en se servant du repas**, leur famille sont assez fréquentables. Je veux dire, tout le monde sait que Zabini et Nott Junior sont en couples, et que Miss Parkinson n'est pas la plus sainte des demoiselles.**

**- Peut-être, **répondit Harry**, mais ils sont gentils. Ils m'ont tout de suite accepté, et je les apprécie énormément. Je m'enfous qu'ils soient gays, ou qu'elle n'est pas très disciplinée. Ils me font rire, et c'est ce qui compte le plus.**

**C'est vrai, **concéda Lily**, et tu n'as pas rencontré d'autres personnes?**

**- Si, mais je ne sais pas si je peux me lié à eux.**

**- Qui-est-ce ?** Demanda James, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- Il y a Ron & Ginny Weasley, **énuméra Harry**, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Lavande Brown, Cho Chang, et Fleur Delacour.**

**- Ah, cette dernière vient du famille plus que respectable, d'ailleurs elle est fiancée avec Draco Malefoy, **dit James.

**- D'ailleurs les Malefoy, **poursuiva-t-il**, sont une bonne famille. J'entretiens des affaires avec le patriarche, Lucius.**

**- Les Weasley sont une grande famille non? **Enchaîna Sirius,** j'adore Molly, faudrait qu'on aille la revoir!**

**- Sinon qui as-tu dit? **Réfléchi James.** Ah, les Granger! On n'entend pas beaucoup parler d'eux. Soit ils sont irréprochables, soit ils cachent leur secrets très bien.**

**- Ah,** interrogea Harry**, vous connaissez tout sur ces familles?**

**- Bien sur, **s'exclama Sirius**, elles sont importantes dans Londres!**

**- Par exemple, **continua Rémus en souriant à son neveu**, Monsieur et Madame Granger tiennent un grand cabinet de dentiste, assez réputé. Arthur Weasley travaille au ministère, William, appelé Bill est leur fils aîné, il travaille dans la banque, tandis que leur deuxième fils Charly est archéologue en Roumanie.**

**- Perceval, lui suit son père dans le ministère, **reprit Sirius**, Frederic et Georges Weasley tiennent plusieurs boutiques de farces et attrapes internationales. Et il ne reste plus que Ginny et Ron qui sont tous deux à Pouddlard.**

**- Woaw, **dit Harry impressionné.

**Tu peux le dire, **s'exclama Sirius**, ils sont énormes! Enfin, je veux dire qu'ils assurent! **

**- Sinon, **dit James,** Les Finnigans sont Irlandes. Ils sont de gros vendeurs et fabricants de Whisky. Les Thomas tiennent plusieurs chaînes d'Hôtel. La famille Londubat est réputée pour ses remèdes médicinales. Les Lovegood sont des scientifiques. Les Browns tiennent la rédaction des magasines d'actualités et people. Et les Chang se sont les arts martiaux. Les Delacour je ne sais pas très bien. Ils sont très mystérieux sur leur travails.**

**Et vous savez tout ça, **s'étonna Harry encore une fois.

**- Ouais, surtout quand t'es dans les affaires, **répondit machinalement Sirius.

**- Mais..**

**- Harry arrête tes questions inutiles! **S'exclama froidement James à son égard**.**

**- Bien, père, **répondit moqueusement Harry**. Je vais dans ma chambre.**

Sans attendre une autorisation, il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, et il se dirigea finalement vers le vivarium ou se trouvait Nagini.

**- Ca va ma belle, c**huchota-t-il, en la portant sur lui. Le serpent siffla, et glissa contre la peau d'Harry, ce qui le fit frissonner.

Après quelques minutes, il la reposa et partit dans sa chambre. Il enfila un short, et s'assit sur son lit. Il aimait beaucoup ses parrains, mais il était différent en présence de son père, et il semblait à Harry que tous jouaient un jeu.

Soudain, il entendit les voix de Rémus & Sirius qui quittaient la maison, et peu de temps après leur départ il perçut des éclats de voix, alors il entrebailla sa porte.

**- JAMES LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE! **Hurlait sa mère

**- MAIS TU VOIS QU'IL NE M'OBEIT PAS! NE LUI AVAIS-JE PAS DIT DE NE PAS FREQUENTER DE TELLES PERSONNES! ET IL ME MANQUE DE RESPECT DEVANT SES ONCLES! QUE VEUX-TU QUE JE TE DISES LILIANE? IL MERITE UNE CORRECTION! **

Et sans qu'Harry s'y attende , il fut bousculé à l'intérieur de sa chambre par son père fou de rage.

Et Harry prit peur, encore une fois, il allait avoir droit au coup de son géniteur. Il vit le regard de James s'embraser, et il eut un frisson, tandis que son ''père'' détachait doucement sa ceinture.

Harry sut que la nuit allait être longue, très longue..


	3. Chapter 3

**_Auteuse _**:MissMalefoy03

_Base _: Harry Potter.

_Résumé _: UA sans magie , Harry Potter, jeune lycéen, déménage de Chicago avec sa famille, pour vivre dans

un quartier luxeux de Londres, il ne savait pas ce que c'était aimer, ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il ne veut

plus que ressentir cette sensation enivrante.

_Couple _: Slash Harry/Draco

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rolling

Petite Note : 

**Histoire, laquelle j'ai été inspirée durant un cours, et voilà, désolée pour le retard de toutes mes histoires, seulement, elles se font au feeling, si j'ai de l'inspi ou pas ;) Et comme tout auteur on a une vie derrière l'ordinateur! Dommage, ;)**

Les mises à jours ne sont pas régulières, vu que je n'ai internet que le week-end.

**Bonne Lecture ! ) **

**Ps : Je recherche une bêta pour mes histoires, alors si ça vous intéresse contactez-moi!**

« _Blablabla » _ Pensées d'Harry

**Chapitre 3**

Harry s'était réveillé, courbaturé, et il avait repéré sa mère, endormie près de lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était vers lui quand James sévissait, mais généralement, elle se levait avant qu'Harry n'ouvre les yeux. Soudainement, Liliane ouvrit ses yeux et sourit en caressant doucement les cheveux corbeaux de son fils.

**Maman, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? **Demanda Harry

**- Pardonne moi Harry, je sais que je ne suis pas la mère que tu aimerais, je l'ai trop laissé faire. Je sais que tu aimerais que je m'en aille, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'aimerais qu'on puisse partir. On partira je te le jure chéri. A partir de maintenant bats-toi d'accord? **Lui souffla sa mère en lui collant un bisous sur la tempe avant de quitter la chambre de son adolescent.

Harry était totalement surpris, mais que se passait-il? Pourquoi ce revirement de situation? Que se passait-il? Puis il essaya de se redresser, et il se retint d'hurler de douleur. Son dos était marqué de traces rouges, de contusions, et de bleus, même d'anciennes cicatrices semblaient être ouvertes.

Mais il vit aussi des pansements, et des bandages. Sa mère l'avait soigné?

Il sourit, une tristesse passant dans son regard voilé par le regret. Si sa mère voulait qu'il se batte, ce la de voudrait-il pas dire qu'elle allait se dresser contre lui? Alors, tout ce qu'il aurait fait n'aurait-il servit à rien? Il avait provoqué la colère de son père, pour que sa mère n'ait rien à subir. Il avait subit les coups, les messes basses, les coups de poings, la ceinture et les traces de cigarette. Pour rien? Pourquoi se relevait-elle maintenant? Il ne comprenait pas, mais il réalisa ( enfin ) que c'était son premier jour d'école.

Il se leva – avec peine – et enfila un jeans, et un t-shirt noir. Il pris son sac, et ses fournitures qui étaient dedans, son skate. Et il descendit à la cuisine.

Il remaqua que rien n'allait, son père était encore présent. Mon dieu, normallement le matin, après avoir puni Harry, il partait, mais là James était tranquillement attablé et buvait un café noir. Son regard croisé les flammes de son fils et il sourit narquoisement.

**Je devais être là le premier matin de ton départ au lycée. Je ne sais pas si je t'ai informé, mais Pouddlard est également un internat. Alors, j'envisage de t'y mettre. Dit James sur un ton qui ne recevait aucune opposition**

**- Bien père.**

Sans un mot de plus à ajouter, il retourna et embrassa doucement sa mère sur la joue, avant de quitter la maison. Il grimpa sur son skate, et glissa jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Il fut surpris d'y voir Blaise et Théodore – qui était assis sur ses genoux .

**Harry,** s'exclama Théodore souriant**, ça va bien? On est désolé pour l'autre soir!**

**- Pas de soucis, **répondit Harry**, j'ai rencontré Pansy alors..**

**- Ahh petite Pansy , **plaisanta Blaise**, elle est en or cette fille. **

**- Je trouve aussi, **ascquieça Harry.

**- Prêt pour cette journée? **

**- Prêt! Mais dîtes moi qui est interne là-bas?** Interrogea Harry

**- Euh,** hésita Blaise**, il y a Seamus, Dean, Luna, Neville, et Lavande que nous connaissons qui y sont là-bas. Pourquoi?**

**- Mon père songe à m'y mettre,** déclara sombrement Harry.

**- Hein? **S'étonna Théodore qui jusque là avait écouter attentivement.** Mais pourquoi?**

Le regard d'Harry se fit encore plus maussade, et il haussa les épaules en marmonnant un '' affaires personnels''

**Désolé, **s'excusa Théo**, je ne voulais pas te contrarié!**

**- Pas de soucis, c'est juste que c'est pas facile à la maison ces temps.**

**- Mais , **reprit Blaise qui changea de conversation,** ça doit être sympa d'être interne, et tu apprendrais mieux à les connaître!**

**- Ouais sûrement, **chuchota Harry.

Le bus arriva à cet instant, et Harry sourit en y voyant Pansy qui discutait joyeusement avec Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

**Harry, Blaise, Théo, venez par ici, **s'exclama Ginny.

Harry rougit, et commença à parler.

**Hermione, Ron, je m'excuse pour l'autre jour, euh, je..**

**Pas la peine de t'excuser, Pansy nous a dit que tu avais prévu déjà quelque chose avec elle, **le coupa Ron**, alors t'inquiète pas, on est pas fâchés pour ça**

Harry sourit, et Pansy lui offrit un joli clin d'oeil.

**Pas trop stressé? **Demanda Hermione.

**- Ca va un peu, sans doute, **répondit Harry.

**- Tu vas voir Pouddlard c'est juste grand! **S'exclama Ginny**, et c'est merveilleux! **

**Et les profs, **interrogea Harry**, comment sont-ils?**

**Eh bien, pour les mathématiques nous avons McGonnagall, elle est gentille mais vachement stricte. Sinon pour La littérature anglaise, nous avons Rémus Lupin, c'est le prof le plus cool qu'il y ait. Il y aussi les langues, c'est ton parrain me semble-t-il, Sirius Black, pour la chimie il y a Severus Rogue, et je te jure que lui c'est un cas! Pour la biologie, on a Madame Chourave, pour la Physique on a Hagrid, il est aussi très gentil. Pour l'histoire on a Binns, c'est un prof qui nous endort facilement. Et le sport c'est avec Madame Bibine. **Expliqua Ron**.**

**Okay, **dit Harry en tentant de tout mémoriser, il s'étonna aussi de savoir que ses deux parrains seraient à l'école**. Et le directeur, il est comment?**

**- Magnifique, **s'extasia Hermione**, enfin pas physiquement il est horrible** ( ricanement de Pansy, ainsi qu'un Je suis d'accord de Ginny )** , mais il est toujours prêt à t'aider. Sinon on a l'administrateur, Tom Jedusor. Il est vraiment sexy **(grognement de Ron )**, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est salaud!**

**- Okay, et pour les sports, il y a des équipes? Enfin plusieurs trucs qu'on peut faire?**

**- Ouais, il y a le foot, le basket, comme jeux de ballon **récita Théodore**, et il y le roller et le skate. Mais c'est pas vraiment surveillé, sauf quand il y a des concours entre écoles.**

**- Merci pour tout ces infos, **sourit Harry.

**De rien,** dit Blaise en lui donnant une accolade dans le dos ce qui fit grimacer Harry, ce que Théo remarqua mais ne dit rien. Après tout peut-être que Blaise avait été trop fort. Ce n'était pas parce que lui.. Enfin

Harry avait extremement mal, Blaise y était allé fort, mais en temps normalement Harry resistait.

**Je crois que tu dois aller chez l'administrateur, **dit Hermione**, veux tu que je t'accompagne?**

**- Non, ca va aller,** dit Harry**, je me débrouillerais! **

Harry leur adressa un signe de main, et il souffla, il faisait chaud terriblement chaud, mais il devait retrouver le bureau de Jedusor.

Harry marchait dans les couloirs, la première sonnerie avait déjà tinté, et il était assez nerveux, il ne vit pas qu'il percuta une personne.

**Excusez- moi, je..**

Il se stoppa quand il reconnut Draco Malefoy, qui le regardait en souriant narquoisement.

**- Potter, tiens tiens, comme on se retrouve, tu cherches quelque chose, a part mon contact physique? **

Harry se retint de rougir, et il lui répondit en détournant le regard.

**Le bureau de Jedusor.**

**Comme je suis dans une bonne matinée, je vais te montrer le chemin, allez suis moi!**

Ils marchèrent durant dix minutes, tous les deux en silence, Harry regardant ses pieds, alors qu'il sentait le regard de Draco sur lui.

**Alors, tu vas vraiment t'inscrire ici?**

**- Ouais, **répondit Harry**, ça te pose un problème?**

**- Non, pas du tout, **rétorqua machinalement Draco**, en faite, j'en m'enfous royalement, tant que tu me rends ma veste. Voilà son bureau. A plus tard Potter.**

**« Toc-Toc-Toc »**

**Entrez, **dit une voix froide, et grave.

Harry souffla un bon coup, histoire de se donner du courage, et il entra dans la pièce.

Là, il n'y avait qu'un bureau et quelques étagères derrière celui-ci. Un homme était assis là. Il était beau, incontestablement. Il est était magnifique, la peau blanchâtre, les yeux noirs, striés de rouge sang, et des cheveux noirs, encore plus brillant que les siens. Il était maigre, peut-être trop, mais il ne laissait pas voir. Aucune émotion ne semblait traversé son visage, il était sérieux, et ses yeux transperçaient Harry avec une facilité déconcertante.

**Ah Monsieur Potter, je vous prie, asseyez-vous. Je suis Tom Jedusor. **Reprit la voix froide.

Harry intimidé, s'installa sur la chaise devant les yeux scrutateurs de l'administrateur, et il gigota mal à l'aise.

**Bien, alors vous commencez une année ici?**

**Oui monsieur, **répondit Harry.

**Parfait, alors voici quelques formulaires à remplir, et des codes de conduites à respecter. Si vous avez des ennuis, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler, ainsi que des requêtes.**

**Bien Monsieur. **

**Ce sera tout, votre classe est au bout du couloir, Alors dépêchez vous, **le chassa Jedusor.

Harry le remercia encore une fois, et il sortit du bureau. Il fut surpris de voir Draco qui l'attendait?

**Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

**- Je t'attends pardi! Je voulais pas être le seule en retard dans le cours de McGo. **

**- Oh, **fut la simple d'Harry tandis que Draco lui jetait un regard critique sur sa tenue vestimentaire.

**- Si tu veux, je te prêterais des habits, vu les tiens, **commença Draco**, bon.. On rentre? Ou on va faire un tour? **

**Moi je vais en cours, et si tu veux faire un tour appelles ta copine, **répondit Harry agaçé

**Fleur? Oh mais je l'aime pas, enfin si, c**ontinua le blond un sourire malicieux au bout des lèvres**, seulement au lit.**

**Mais qu'est-ce que tu me parles aujourd'hui?!**s'exaspéra Harry**, tu me colles pas quand on s'est croisé les autres fois!**

Si j'avais su que ça allumerait de telles flammes dans tes yeux**, chuchota Draco**

**Quoi? Parle plus fort au lieu de marmonner, **répliqua Harry**, bon tu viens en cours?**

**Non, **dit machinalement Draco**, et toi non plus!**

**Pardon?**s'offusqua Harry**, je crois pas qu.**

Mais il fut entraîner par Draco qui le tirait par la main, et ils sortirent jusqu'au skatepark de l'école.

**Blaise, m'a assuré que t'étais doué en skate. Alors, montre moi!**

**Quoi? Tu me fais loupé des cours pour ça, **s'indigna Harry, mais il n'eut le temps de continuer plus loin, car Draco posa un de ses longs doigts sur la bouche charnue de ce dernier.

**Montre – moi, Harry.. **ronronna Draco

**D'accord, **soupira Harry, intimidé.

Il attrapa le skate que Draco avait amené avec lui, et il grimpa sur la rampe, exécutant ainsi plusieurs figures, et Harry prit du plaisir à sentir le vent contre lui, tandis qu'il se raccrochait au skate, et que d'autres fois il s'en éloignait comme s'il voulait touché le ciel.

Après une demie-heure, Harry revint vers Draco qui fumait..

**T'es vraiment doué, **dit Draco l'observant**, je comprends pourquoi Blaise voulait que je t'observes.**

**Hein? Je comprends pas, **dit Harry en s'asseyant vers lui.

**-Il m'a dit que c'était comme si tu ne faisait qu'un avec ton skate, et que tu t'envolait pour ne plus revenir, comme si tu avais prévu de ne plus descendre de ta rampe, et que tu flirtait avec l'air, tantôt avec le skate. C'est bien ça, c'était magnifique, **dit Draco les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

**Bah, merci, mais je fais ça depuis tout petit alors..**

**C'était sensuel..**reprit Draco**, comme si tu étais un charmeur de serpent, seulement, tu charmais ton skate.**

Harry rougit, et il fixa lui aussi l'horizon, sortant une de ses cigarettes, l'alluma, et tira une bouffée, qu'il recracha. Il était stressé, il ne comprenait pas Draco. Il était si lunatique, il était méprisant, distant et l'instant d'après il pouvait être rêveur, et gentil. C'était troublant, très troublant.

**On .. non rien,** dit Draco ..

**Quoi?** S'exclama Harry en se retournant vers lui, **finis ta phrase!**

**On aurait dit, que tu faisais l'amour, **reprit Draco le regardant droit dans les yeux, **et si tu fais l'amour comme ça, je veux bien être tient..**

**Pardon?! Draco! Ehh ! Draco**, appella Harry, mais Draco avait déjà disparu au loin.

Décidémment Harry ne comprenait plus ce mec! Il disait de ces choses incensées!

Enervé Harry se leva avec rage du banc, et décida qu'il était temps d'aller en cours .

Seulement il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on l'empoigne et qu'on le plaque contre un mur.

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, des lèvres s'étaient déjà posé sur les siennes.

* * *

**La fin est sûrement un peu baclée, mais je voulais vous prévenir qu'il n'y aurait plus de suite avant jeudi prochain, car je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser l'ordinateur pendant les jours de cours. Et comme jeudi c'est l'ascension est que c'est férié. Je pense écrire la suite dans ce teaming là!**

**Merci pour vos reviews! **

**Bisous**

**MissMalefoy03**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Auteuse _**:MissMalefoy03

_Base _: Harry Potter.

_Résumé _: UA sans magie , Harry Potter, jeune lycéen, déménage de Chicago avec sa famille, pour vivre dans

un quartier luxeux de Londres, il ne savait pas ce que c'était aimer, ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il ne veut

plus que ressentir cette sensation enivrante.

_Couple _: Slash Harry/Draco

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rolling

Petite Note : 

**Histoire, laquelle j'ai été inspirée durant un cours, et voilà, désolée pour le retard de toutes mes histoires, seulement, elles se font au feeling, si j'ai de l'inspi ou pas ;) Et comme tout auteur on a une vie derrière l'ordinateur! Dommage, ;)**

Les mises à jours ne sont pas régulières, vu que je n'ai internet que le week-end.

**Bonne Lecture ! ) **

« _Blablabla » _ Pensées d'Harry

Ps : Je tiens à remercier ma bêta de son travail ;) Et aussi à Manga Fan pour ses précieux conseils!

**Chapitre 4**

Déboussolé!

Harry avait été déboussolé, et le temps qu'il ouvre les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne dans les environs!

Seul lui, et son cartable à terre !

La personne qui avait pris la virginité de ses lèvres était parti. Car oui il n'était jamais sorti avec personne. Ce n'était pas qu'il était coincé, il était timide certes, mais c'est surtout que jusqu'à présent personne ne l'avait vraiment intéressé.

C'est ainsi qu' Harry partit à la pause, vu le temps qu'il avait passé avec Draco et après cet incident, il avait perdu la notion du temps et avait donc loupé son premier cours.

Il errait dans les couloirs, lorsqu'il percuta Blaise qui tenait la main de Théodore.

–**Harry! T'étais pas en cours ces deux premières heures!** S'exclama Théo

–**Désolé, où sont les autres?** Interrogea Harry

–**Bah, en fait, dans notre classe que tu connais, il y a Pansy, Blaise, Draco, Fleur , Cho et moi.** Lui répondit Nott.

–**Hermione, Ron, Lavande, Seamus, sont en classe parrallèle.** Poursuivit Blaise, **Ginny, Dean sont une classe inférieure.**

–**Et Neville, Luna et Cédric sont en classe avancée.** Termina le garçon en serrant Théodore contre lui.

–**On peut fumer ici?** Demanda encore une fois Harry, **désolé avec toutes mes questions. Je..**

–**Pas grave, t'es nouveau, et t'es perdu** , rit Blaise, **on peut fumer, allons-y!**

Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers les petits coins fumeurs placés sur les côtés des bâtiments, à l'abri des regards, et au bohneur des non-fumeurs, qui n'étaient pas dérangés par la fumée éternelle.

Même si fumer à l'école n'était pas bien vu, dans ces coins-là les professeurs n'avaient rien à redire, mais dès lors que les étudiants quittaient ces refuges avec des cigarettes dans les endroits non-aproppriés ils étaient gravement sanctionnés.

–**Ca te plaît pour l'instant?** Demanda Théo qui observait du coin de l'oeil son nouvel ami, ses doutes n'ayant fait que tourmenter son esprit durant ces deux heures de cours.

–**Ca va bien, **dit Harry qui grimaçait très discretement à cause de son dos encore fragile.

–**T'as pas encore vu Rogue, c'est une terreur! Surtout si t'es nul en chimie, **grimaça Blaise.

–**Je suis plutôt doué, **dit Harry en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

**«**_** Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy »**_

–__**Ah! C'est le mien, j'm'excuse! **Répondit Blaise en s'éloignant.

Théo regarda attentivement Harry, qui faisait tout pour se détendre, alors que le mur rapait son dos ce qui rouvrait des blessures. Soudain, il surprit le regard de Théodore sur lui, et sourit :

–**J't'intéresse? Ne me dis pas que Blaise ne te satisfait pas!**Plaisanta Harry en écrasant sa clope.

–**Depuis combien de temps?** Interrogea Théo, ignorant la plaisanterie du noireaud.

–**De quoi?**demanda Harry confus

–**Depuis combien de temps tu te fais battre? **S'exaspéra Théodore.

–**Mais je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! Je ne me fais pas battre!**s'écria Harry, surpris qu'on puisse le savoir.

Théodore, furieux, s'approcha de lui, et souleva sa chemise, et il observa le dos de son ami qui se dégageait.

–C'est quoi alors?

–**Je suis désolé, **dit Harry d'un ton glacial**, ses yeux brulants de colère, ça ne te regarde pas.**

–**J'ai vécu le même enfer que toi, **reprit Théo plus doucement.

–**Ca ne te regarde vraiment pas,** répéta Harry avant de s'en aller.

Théo soupira , il comprenait très bien Harry qui ne voulait pas en parler, il en avait sûrement honte. Et pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi, c'étaient des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas prévoir. Qui arrivaient comme ça.

Il ne savait pas si Harry allait encore lui parler, peut-être aurait-il peur que Thédore dise ce qu'il avait aperçut, mais lui-même savait que tout ceci resterait entre eux.

Après un dernier soupir, lui aussi rentra dans le bâtiment, tandis que Blaise revenait.

–**Tiens, mais ils sont passés où?**

–

Haussant les épaules, il retourna en cours.

Harry s'était glissé dans les toilettes – qu'il avait trouvé sans l'aide de personne – et avait frappé son poing contres les murs glacés, à s'en faire saigner. Il n'avait pas été prudent. Si Théodore l'avait remarqué, qui d'autre?

Voilà la question qui le démangeait! Peut-être Draco? Quand il lui avait demander de faire les figures, Harry avait du prendre sur lui, et il avait terriblement souffert. . S'il n'avait pas un blouson, on aurait pu voir son t-shirt taché de sang. Seul Nott Junior devait être au courant à présent.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué que Théodore l'épiait sournoisement? Franchement!

Il était furieux contre lui-même, il avait été imprudent! Inconscient, et imprudent !

–**FAIT CHIER , **hurla-t-il, en frappant son poing contre les murs une dernière fois. Il ne sentit plus sa main après cette dernière colision.

Il ne remarqua pas, que Théo l'avait retrouvé, et s'approchait de lui. C'est seulement quand son ami eut posé une main confiante sur lui qu'il se retourna.

–**Théodore?!**

–**Excuse moi, **dit Nott en baissant les yeux,** je suis désolé de l'avoir remarqué, mais je reconnais les symptômes , et j'avais des doutes. Je suis désolé, mais je veux encore être ami avec toi !**

–**T'inquiète pas, je veux juste que. ..**

–**Tu n'en parles à personne, **termina Théo**, je sais. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé..**

Harry soupira, et l'entoura de ses bras, lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'après tout, quelqu'un l'aurait bien remarqué un jour.

Ils se relachèrent, avant qu'Harry ne se permette de sourire, et Théo le lui rendit , au quadruple de sa force, Harry banda sa main et tous deux se dirigèrent vers les cours qui allaient reprendre d'une minute à l'autre.

–**Harry! Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi! Cria Pansy, toute enjouée**

Harry fit un sourire, et leva les yeux au ciel , ce qui fit ricaner Thédore et Blaise qui apparament c'était recollé ensemble, alors qu'il avançait vers Pansy, il reconnut Cho et Fleur qui ragotaient telles de commères, il fronça les sourcils, les filles comme ça décidemment l'exaspéraient.

–**Alors, Ry', où est-ce que tu étais?**

–**Chez Jedusor, et j'ai pas vu le temps passer après.**

–**Il était tellement beau, que t'as bavé devant lui pour prendre autant de temps?**

**T'es bête, mais t'as pas tort, il est vraiment, vraiment sexy, **concéda Harry, tandis que Pansy applaudissait joyeusement dans ses mains.

La classe fut soudainement silencieuse, apparemment le professeur Rogue tenait à sa réputation. Harry n'était ici que depuis quelques heures mais il s'était vite aperçu que se mettre à dos le professeur de chimie n'était pas une solution. On l'avait décrit comme cynique, mesquin, cassant, très strict, sans oublier qu'il était très très froid. Bref, le prof qu'on ne souhaite jamais fâché.

Harry observa les alentours, et Blaise qui possédait toujours un sourire joyeux, semblait s'être figé. Son visage était sans émotion, exactement comme Théodore et Pansy, remaqua Harry qui gigotait dans son siège, mal à l'aise.

–**Bonjour, je vais commencer par l'appel, ne répondez que par présent,** fit la voix glaciale de Severus Rogue, le regard froid et impénétrable.

–**Bott, Terry**

–**Présent!**

– **Chang, Cho **

–**Présente!**

–**Delacour, Fleur!**

**- Présente! **Dit-elle de sa voix nasillarde

**- ... **

–**Malefoy, Draco .**

Le professeur leva les yeux de sa feuille, et scanna la classe. Il n'y voyait pas son meilleur élève. Il poussa un soupir imperceptible, et continua d'énoncer les noms. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était anormal, étant donné que Draco était quelqu'un de très intelligent pour son âge, il manquait beaucoup de cours. Et ce n'était pas son père, ni sa mère qui allait le reprimander. Ils étaient tellements fiers de leur fils, qu'ils le comprenaient. Ils l'aimaient beaucoup et le montraient très souvent. En gros, à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient.

–**Nott, Théodore**

–**Présent, **dit le jeune garçon d'une voix claire

–**Parkinson, Pansy**

–**Présente, M'sieur, **railla-t-elle en faisant un sourire mesquin

–**Je vous prie, Mademoiselle, de vous tenir à carreau cette année.**

–** Pas de soucis.**

–**SILENCE! **Hurla Severus, en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de la même couleur de la jeune fille qui souriait tranquillement.Ce n'était pas lui qui allait lui faire peur.

–**Potter, Harry .**

–**Présent! **Dit Harry, en évitant de sourire face à l'attitude de son amie.

Le professeur daigna lever les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant. Il semblait calme et sérieux, malgré bien qu'il était évident qu'il se retenait de rire, ou de sourire. Il avait intêret d'être bon dans sa matière, sinon, il allait passer de bien mauvais cours.

–**Zabini, Blaise**

–**Présent, **dit Blaise, un sourire coquin figé sur ses lèvres.

Severus, l'observa, et consentit à regarder son voisin, ce Théodore Nott qui rougissait étrangement. Le professeur soupira, décidemment ce Zabini était bien présomptueux. Trop peut-être.

–**Monsieur Zabini, cessez de faire des gâteries à votre voisin, sinon je serais dans l'obligation de vous changez de place. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes en couple qu'il faut nous montrer votre relation aux moeurs douteuses.**

Blaise, fronça les sourcils, prêt à lui répondre, mais un regard à son professeur lui fit retenir ses pensées. Il connaissait plutôt bien son professeur, vu qu'il était un ami de la famille, mais en classe il savait qu'il avait tout à gagner en restant discret.

–**Puisque nous sommes d'accord, **reprit le professeur**, commençons le cours par...**

Mais il fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit, plus ou moins silencieusement. Toute la classe, ainsi que le professeur de Chimie se retourna vers l'intrus qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'asseoir pour pouvoir suivre le cours.

–**Tiens! Monsieur Malefoy, **railla Rogue**, je vois que vous daigniez vous présenter à mon cours! Voilà qui me fait chaud au coeur.**

–**Arrêtez vos sarcasmes, j'ai juste loupé l'appel, et pas votr' cours, **répondit Draco en s'asseyant.

–**Je ne vous permets pas, Monsieur, **reprit Rogue froid.** Vos remarques, vous vous les gardez, et vous n'avez pas besoin de vous asseoir. Allez plutôt rejoindre Mr.Jedusor qui se fera une joie de vous recevoir.**

Draco, rageux, soupira et commença à quitter la classe, mais encore une fois le prof l'interrompit.

–**En Retenue pendant une semaine, à partir de la fin des cours. Et si jamais vous ne veniez pas Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai bien peur d'être moins bien conciliant. A présent vous pouvez disposer.**

Avec un signe de tête, Malefoy quitta la classe.

Mais Harry, ne trouvait pas le professeur conciliant! Conciliant? Il n'avait loupé qu'un quart d'heure de cours. Et il ne l'avait même pas commencé. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit pas le professeur l'interroger.

–**MONSIEUR POTTER, **dit le sombre professeur en posant violemment ses deux mains contre le pupitre du binoclard pour le réveiller,** je ne tolérerais aucun manque de participation dans mon cours. Vous commencez bien l'année, Monsieur Potter! Allez rejoindre votre camarade chez Monsieur Jedusor, et vous obtiendrez également une semaine de retenue, comme je vois que le cours semble trop bien pour vous, **acheva moqueusement le professeur.

Ravalant sa colère, Harry se leva brusquement, et quitta la pièce, furieux. Il n'avait pas écouter le cours, juste dans un moment d'inattention. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Jedusor, et il remarqua que Draco était simplement appuyé contre un mur, et qu'il le transperçait du regard.

–**Tu t'es aussi fait foutre dehors? Pour quelles raisons? **Demanda le blond, en souriant**.**

–**Ouais**, marmonna Harry, **tout ça parce que j'étais dans la lune.**

Draco ricana, et il s'avança vers lui. Il l'attrapa par le bras, l'entraînant vers la sortie de l'école.

–**Eh! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?**cria Harry, en se débattant, alors que Draco raffermit sa prise.

–**On va faire du shopping, je te regardais avant, et tes habits sont vraiment horribles, **déclara Draco, en poussant Harry dans sa voiture.

–**Hein?** S'exclama Harry déboussolé, **et Jedusor? Et Rogue que dira-t-il quand il verra que nous ne sommes pas allés chez l'administrateur? Et le prochain cours?**

–**Panique pas**, s'écria Draco en allumant sa voiture et faisant marche-arrière, **Rogue, je lui dirais que je t'ai entraîné la dedans, et je me ramasserais tout, et le prochain cours c'est ton parrain qui le donne non? Il ne nous dira rien, si tu lui demandes gentiment.**

–**Quoi? Mais..**

–**Plus un mot, **siffla Draco,** on y va, point barre! On s'en fout de l'école, on sera là pour les cours de l'après-midi, promis!**

On entendait d'autres protestations de la part d'Harry qui ronchonnait, et marmonnait contre les blonds-qui-le-prenait-toujours-au-dépourvu-et-lui-même-qui-se-laissait-toujours-entraîner-dans-des-histoires-avec-ce-crétin-de-Malefoy. D'ailleurs, Draco éclata de rire, en voyant son comparse bouder comme un enfant de cinq ans.

Ils arrivèrent dans le centre de Londres, où défilaient de nombreux magasins de marques, tels que Vuitton, Burberry, Lewi's, Vans, Amsterdam, Nike.. enfin bref. Draco gara sa voiture, et descendit de celle-ci, obligeant son compère ronchon à faire de même.

Ce dernier se fit entraîner dans divers magasins, essayant de multiples jeans, débardeurs, t-shirt, polos, pulls, vestes, blousons, chemises, pantalons en soie, en daim, et même en cuir. Draco le regardait défiler, commentant les diverses tenues que revêtait Harry, allant même jusqu'au tenues de soirée. Harry refusa uniquement de défilé en boxer, à moins d'avoir un t-shirt, ainsi il cacherait les blessures que Draco ne connaissait pas, pour cela, il se fit traiter de coincé mais le blond accepta sa requête.

Il vit seulement les longues jambes d'Harry qui étaient fermes, et musclés, ceux-ci roulaient à chaque pas que son propriétaire faisait, et Draco se surprit à trouver Harry particulièrement séduisant et bien foutu. Il se frappa le front pour enlever ses pensées absurdes, et il paya ce qu'il avait trouvé pas mal sur Potter.

Ensuite, Harry déposa les six paquets remplis de fringues et de paires de chaussures, et Draco lui proposa d'aller manger quelque chose car il était déjà midi quand ils avaient finis les achats.

–**Alors, tu t'es amusé?** Demanda Draco en mangeant sa glace à la fraise.

– **Tu parles, j'ai fait le top-model au moins deux heures pour te faire plaisir, j'ai mal au pied, et je suis dégouté des magasins à vie! **Répondit ironiquement Harry en dégustant sa glace au chocolat.

–**Oh, allez! Me dis pas que tu t'es fais chier! C'était plutôt sympa, **dit Draco en regardant la glace d'Harry.

–**Ouais, c'était sympa,** concéda Harry qui remarquait le regard de Draco sur sa glace.** T'en veux? Parce que tu la regardes bizarrement, pourquoi t'as pas pris au chocolat.**

–**J'sais pas, j'aime pas le chocolat d'habitude, mais elle a l'air d'être savoureuse d'après ton visage quand tu la manges. En dirait que t'es en pleine extase comme si t'allais..**

Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry lui enfourcha une cuillère remplie de glace dans sa bouche, et Harry ne pensait pas que voir Draco ainsi, les yeux fermés, le perturberait autant. Surtout que son ami blond, gémit longuement, et sans se rendre compte, il lécha la cuillère, jusqu'à la sucer, sa langue glissant sur l'un des doigts du brun qui était rouge. Draco était terriblement sexy, et surpris, Harry retira sa cuillère, tandis que Malefoy grognait de mécontement.

Lui-même ne s'était pas rendu compte de son état. Ni de ce qu'il avait fait, il avait menti en disant qu'il n'aimait pas le chocolat, c'était son pêché. Mais il n'en n'avait pas à la maison, sa mère en avait horreur, et son père y était indifférent. Fleur détestait tout ce qui serait suceptible de lui faire prendre un gramme. Alors, il n'avait pas l'occasion d'en manger.

–**Désolé**, dit Draco,** j'avais oublié le goût que le chocolat avait. Tu veux de la mienne? Proposa-t-il en souriant.**

Harry, ne répondit qu'avec un hochement de tête, de peur que sa voix ne défaille. Draco était vraiment beau, et il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui venait de se produire. Soit il était naif, soit il le faisait exprès, et Harry opta pour la deuxième solution. Mais le brun allait remédier à ça. Draco lui tendit à son tour sa cuillère remplie de glace rosée, Harry lui aussi ferma les yeux et gémit, faisant à son tour le même manège que lui avait fait son compagnon de shopping. Il lécha la cuillère, puis peu à peu remonta aux doigts du blond qui semblait trembler, Harry satisfait intérieurement gémit encore une fois, alors que Draco reprenait sa cuillère durement, ayant vu Harry agir comme un diablotin tentateur un appel à la luxure.

–**Ca va,** demanda Harry innocent, **elle était vraiment bonne ta glace, merci!**

–**De rien,** dit Draco la voix anormalement rauque, s**i on retournait à l'école, on a que trois heures de cours.**

–**Okay,** dit Harry triomphant en se levant, et se dirigeant vers la voiture de Draco.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que Draco décida de l'éviter , et même s'il le fallait, se montrer dur avec lui.

_**Fin du 4ème Chapitre! J'ai eu de la peine à le terminer mais tant pis! Donnez vos avis. **_

_**Ps: Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je prendrais le temps d'y répondre avant le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**MissMalefoy03**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Auteuse _:MissMalefoy03**

_Base _: Harry Potter.

_Résumé _: UA sans magie , Harry Potter, jeune lycéen, déménage de Chicago avec sa famille, pour vivre dans

un quartier luxeux de Londres, il ne savait pas ce que c'était aimer, ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il ne veut

plus que ressentir cette sensation enivrante.

_Couple _: Slash Harry/Draco

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rolling. Sauf Mattews qui est à moi !

Petite Note : 

**Histoire, laquelle j'ai été inspirée durant un cours, et voilà, désolée pour le retard de toutes mes histoires, seulement, elles se font au feeling, si j'ai de l'inspi ou pas ;) Et comme tout auteur on a une vie derrière l'ordinateur! Dommage, ;)**

Les mises à jours ne sont pas régulières, vu que je n'ai internet que le week-end.

**Bonne Lecture ! ) **

« _Blablabla » _ Pensées d'Harry

Ps : Je tiens à remercier ma bêta de son travail ;) Et aussi à Manga Fan pour ses précieux conseils!

**Reviews : **

**Mamou :**_Alors Merci pour ta review, tout d'abord! Si James sera arrêté? Certainement, peut-être tout dépendra de ce qu'il se passera par la suite. Il faudrait des preuves, et Harry et sa mère seront-ils prêts à les donner? Mais en tout cas, il sera bien sanctionné .Concernant notre Malefoy international : Draco l'évitera parce qu'il est totalement confus, il a peur de ressentir des choses anormales. Il se considère comme un hétérosexuel. Alors , il est terrifié de pouvoir ressentir plus pour un simple camarade._

* * *

--

**Chapitre 5**

Cela faisait une semaine, une semaine que Draco l'évitait! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait, depuis cette journée, le blondinet avait pris le plus grand soin de ne pas le croiser, même en classe il l'ignorait, c'était pour dire!

Harry ne comprenait pas, _qu'avait-il fait?_ Il était devenu accro à cet autre garçon, bien sûr, il s'entendait vraiment bien avec Théodore et Blaise, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Draco Malefoy avait quelque chose de mystérieux, d'intrigant. Il ne pouvait pas cesser d'y penser.

C'était devenu particulièrement pesant.

Malgré cela, son père James l'avait mis en internat, et sa mère était soulagée. Elle songeait même à une procédure de divorce. Harry avait été fier d'elle. Elle se battrait enfin. Il n'avait pas revu ses parrains, en dehors des cours, mais ils avaient aussi appris pour Liliane, et ils étaient contents qu'elle décide de réagir.

Ainsi donc, Harry vivait pleinement dans Poudlard. Dans cet internat, ils avaient tous une chambre individuelle, et lui la partageait avec Nagini. Il croisait Neville dans le salon commun, ainsi que Luna la plupart du temps, et c'était pour dire qu'il s'entendait très bien avec tous les deux. Luna était vraiment extraordinaire, elle faisait beaucoup rire Harry avec ses remarques qui n'avaient rien à voir dans les discutions entamées.

Elle était peut-être un peu folle comme dirait certains, mais elle avait d'excellents conseils, et elle semblait s'apercevoir de tout. Neville était sans doute, tout son contraire, mais ils faisaient un couple remarquable. Il étudiait la botanique, avec amour. De plus il était très doué dans les mathématiques, la physique, et la chimie. Il était certainement beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait percevoir.

Dean et Seamus vivaient aussi à Poudlard puisque leurs parents habitaient assez loin. Les parents de Seamus étaient en Irlande, et Dean avait sa famille en Ecosse. Ils étaient tous deux de vrais meilleurs amis, et très farceurs. Harry s'entendait également assez bien avec eux, bien qu'il ne leur parlait que très peu. Il parlait beaucoup aussi à Hermione, la seule fille qu'il aimait côtoyer, sans compter Pansy. Elle était très sérieuse, et avait d'agréables discutions. Elle ne pensait pas qu'au maquillage et à la mode comme Fleur, Cho ou Lavande. Ginny, elle, il l'appréciait à cause de son fort caractère qui faisait parfois trembler son petit ami Dean.

Mais malgré tout, il ressentait le besoin de voir Draco, seul lui l'intriguait ainsi. Ou peut-être pas. Il y avait aussi Mattews Hendriks. Il était en terminal, et était vraiment, vraiment super sexy. Il était grand, très grand, à peu près 1m95. Il avait une peau d'une clarté impressionnante. Elle était presque blanche, ce qui contrastait avec ses yeux orangés et ses cheveux noirs coiffés de tresses plaquées sur un côté. Son visage était fin, sa bouche bien remplie, charnue et rosée, des pommettes hautes et rondes. Et son corps! Son corps était à damner. Bientôt Harry se baverait dessus. Il était aussi enfermé à l'internat. Il lui avait expliqué que sa famille était suédoise et vivait là-bas, faisant partis de grande compagnie de transport maritime. Harry apprit aussi qu'il était totalement gay, ce qui lui fit extrêmement plaisir. Après tout, peut-être qu'entre eux les choses avanceraient.

Et c'est ce qui arriva, exactement quelques jours après l'intégration d'Harry dans l'internat, Seamus et Dean avaient fait irruption dans la chambre du garçon aux yeux émeraude, et ils l'avaient surpris sous le corps en sueur de Mattews qui l'embrassait langoureusement, arrachant des cris de plaisirs à son compagnon.

Bien sûr, le lendemain la nouvelle avait été révelée, et même si Harry ne voyait son petit ami (?) que le soir, il était heureux. Mais attention il n'était pas amoureux, il se sentait simplement épanoui.

–**Petit cachottier**, s'écria Blaise en le voyant, alors que Théo souriait malicieusement.

–**Cachottier?** Demanda Harry innocemment, **non, je suis juste discret.**

–**Mouais, et tu prends un des plus beaux mecs,** riposta Pansy boudeuse, **y a jamais le bon pour nous**, tandis que Neville et Luna souriaient doucement.

–**Au faite, vous avez cours ?** Demanda Luna qui s'appuyait contre Neville.

–**Mmm**, réfléchit Blaise,** non.**

–**On a deux heures de pause,** continua son petit ami.

–**Ah!** S'étonna Pansy,** bon, je vais retourner chez moi dans ce cas là. A plus tout le monde.**

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'en alla, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de leur lancer un dernier clin d'œil. Luna et Neville s'excusèrent, prétextant que, eux, avaient cours et travaillaient. Puis Blaise et Théo avaient prévu de passés ces deux heures de bonheur en amoureux. Ce fut ainsi que notre Harry fut seul.

Il soupira, tous ses amis étaient partis, étant occupés à diverses choses qu'il ne souhaitait pas connaître, en particulier pour Blaise & Théodore.

Harry errait, telle une âme en peine, dans les couloirs du célèbre collège, cherchant une quelconque occupation, car ce n'était pas pour dire, mais il s'emmerdait ferme.

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'il aperçut au dehors, quelque chose briller au soleil. Des cheveux?!

Il s'approcha discrètement de sa découverte, glissant tel un serpent, et une fois assez près pour voir, il remarqua que c'était des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, et qu'il ne connaissait qu'une personne à avoir de tels cheveux. Draco Malefoy.

Effectivement c'était bien ce dernier qui somnolait paresseusement dans le parc de Poudlard. Les yeux clos, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres charnues, et sa cage thoracique qui se levait régulièrement.

Harry, troublé de cette vision, Draco ressemblait trait pour trait à un ange, s'accroupit et décolla quelques mèches blondes du visage de son ami qui frissonna.

Soupirant, le jeune homme brun, se releva, mais il sentit se faire tirer vers les bras. Draco l'avait retenu et avait toujours les yeux clos. Seul son sourire s'était agrandi.

–**Reste avec moi**, chuchota-t-il, **je t'en prie.**

–**Bien**, souffla Harry en souriant légèrement. Il s'installa la tête sur le torse de Draco qui soupira – de bonheur?

–**Je suis désolé de t'avoir éviter cette semaine, mais, j'avais des problèmes,** déclara le blond énigmatique.

–**Ha,** répondit Harry en fermant ses yeux, **et est-ce que tu as pu les résoudre?**

–**Pas tout à fait, mais je comprends plus de choses,** fut la réponse bien mystérieuse de son ami.

Ils restèrent ainsi une heure, parlant de divers sujets, démontrant leurs avis divergents, et riant parfois face à temps de détermination, et parfois à certaines blagues vaseuses et quelque peu douteuses.

–J**'ai appris pour toi et Mattews, je ne savais pas que tu étais gay**, dit Draco en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour passer sa main dans les cheveux indomptables d'Harry.

–**Mais je ne suis pas gay, **dit Harry en se détendant sous les caresses de son ami, **je suis bisexuel, et avec Matt, c'est juste de l'attirance. Je ne l'aime pas, et lui non plus, on s'est mis d'accord dessus. **

«_Mais pourquoi je me justifie? J'sais qu'il me plaît beaucoup, mais quand même! »_ songea Harry qui se laissait somnoler.

–**Et pourquoi ces questions, on dirait que t'es jaloux! **Plaisanta Harry

– **Et alors? **Répondit Draco boudeur en enlevant brusquement sa main de la tignasse de son ami brun.

Harry éclata de rire, un rire cristallin, un rire qui fit battre plus rapidement le cœur de Draco. Puis Harry lui embrassa doucement les cheveux, fermant les yeux pour en apprécier la texture soyeuse.

Draco frémit, et il rouvrit totalement les yeux, et remarqua qu'Harry était à califourchon sur lui.

–**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?** Demanda Draco, totalement troublé.

–**Bah**, répondit malicieusement Harry,** quand on est jaloux, on doit pas être réconforter?**

Le blond, le regard, surpris de cette réponse, et c'est à ce moment-là que tout dérapa.

Il lui releva doucement le menton pour croiser son regard un peu incertain puis se pencha vers lui pour cueillir ses lèvres.Harry se sentit perdre le contrôle de ses propres gestes, et il prolongea le baiser, léchant tendrement les lèvres sèches de Draco, ce dernier gémit d'anticipation, ouvrant la bouche, et par la même occasion, laissant Harry approfondir leur baiser. Haletant, il répondait avec ardeur au baiser du brun. La bouche experte d'Harry le rendait fiévreux, et sentir le corps appétissant de son compagnon préssé contre lui l'excitait. C'est ainsi qu'il passa ses bras, enserrant le torse finement sculpté d'Harry, le caressant tendrement, tandis que le brun s'acharnait sur son cou gracile que le blond inclinait laissant plus d'accès à son compagnon.

C'est quand Draco sentit leurs érections pressées fortement l'unes contre l'autres qu'il repoussa Harry , qu'il se releva totalement déboussolé, et partit, presque – j'ai bien dit presque – en courrant, prenat ses jambes à son cou.

Harry se retrouva totalement déboussolé.

_«__Et merde, pensa-t-il, j'ai complétement péter un câble moi! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris?! C'est sûr que là, il va m'éviter comme la peste, .. __»_

Lentement, Harry se releva, perdu, et furieux contre lui-même, et repartit en direction de son dortoir pour aller chercher ses affaires d'écoles.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à être plaqué contre son propre lit, et avant de s'apercevoir de quoique ce soit, deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, entament ainsi un ballet entre les deux langues. Et pour Harry, il lui fallut beaucoup d'efforts pour repousser la personne qui lui faisait subir cette douce torture.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ils tombèrent sur des yeux orangés, et il sut que c'était son petit ami.

Il sourit tristement, n'arrivant plus à se sortir Draco de la tête, surtout pas aussi vite, il le repoussa encore.

Mattews le regarda, surpris, c'était la première fois que son copain le repoussait.

Pris de quelques doutes, il se rassit sur le lit.

–**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, **demanda -t-il, en plongeant son regard dans celui de son Harry.

–**C'est au sujet de ce que je t'ai expliqué la dernière fois, alors, j'ai eu quelques avancements là dessus, et.. **commença à s'expliquer Harry

–**C'est bon, j'ai compris**, sourit Matt, **je sais que tu avais déjà une attirance pour ce mec à la glace fraise. Mais si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis là.**

–**Merci..**

**Merci à toi pour ces quelques jours**, dit Mattews en l'embrassant légèrement, avant de lui jeter un dernier regard et de quitter la pièce, tandis qu'Harry hurlait de frustration, déception, crainte. Il tenait sa tête avec ses deux mains. Essuya ses larmes, et descendit courageusement en direction du prochain cours, celui de Remus.

En voyant arrivé Harry dans la classe, Remus Lupin, professeur de littérature anglaise, décida d'interpeller son neveu à la fin de son cours car il ne semblait pas aller bien. C'est pourquoi il décida que Severus devrait attendre avant de voir ce nouvel élève.

–**Bonjour, pour ce cours, nous allons étudier des oeuvres de William Shakespeare, **débuta Remus en s'appuyant sur son bureau, observant attentivement les élèves qui le regardaient.

–**Bien, pouvez vous me citer quelques-unes de ses oeuvres? Mmm, oui Mademoiselle Brown.**

–**Roméo et Juliette,** gloussa-t-elle en regardant Fleur et Cho qui riaient bêtement.

– **Effectivement, **admit Remus, **c'est une des plus connues. Autre chose? .. Mr. Malefoy?**

–**Jules César, Hamlet, et Macbeth,** dit Draco en évitant de regarder en diagonale de lui.

– **Très bien, **concéda Remus en souriant doucement. **Normalement,** **nous parlons d'œuvres littéraires, et pourtant le club de théâtre souhaiterait notre aide pour retranscrire une pièce de Shakespeare. A moins que vous ayez une autre idée, bien sûr.**

Certains élèves sourirent. C'était chaque année la même chose, ils étudiaient divers livres ou pièce de théâtre. Et le club de théâtre comptait sur eux pour leur dégoter une pièce pour qu'ils puissent la présenter à la fin de l'année.

–**Avez-vous par hasard d'autres pièces de théâtre à proposer?** Interrogea Remus avec un sourire crispé. Il faut dire que même s'il aimait beaucoup son job, ses élèves ne se foulaient jamais. Ils acceptaient ce qu'il proposait, et après ils travaillaient sur cette pièce, il fut très étonné en voyant Harry, hésitant, lever la main.

–**Oui, Monsieur Potter?**

–**Sauf votre respect. William Shakespeare est bien trop connu. Peut-être qu'il faudrait changer d'idée. **Dit Harry lui adressant un sourire malicieux.

–**Et quelle est votre idée, **demanda Remus, intéressé, croisant les bras.

–**Antigone mais pas la pièce de Sophocle, plutôt celle de****Jean Anouilh** , dit Harry

–**Excellente idée**, rétorqua Rémus, **mais qui ne connait pas cette pièce?**

La majorité de la classe leva la main, et Lupin sourit doucement, et s'assit à son bureau.

–**Bien,** commença-t-il. **Sachez d'ailleurs que l'auteur de la pièce que Monsieur Potter propose est un écrivain français. Sa plus grande oeuvre est justement Antigone, relecture moderne de la pièce de Sophocle**

–**- Pouvez-vous nous donner un résumé de la pièce, **demanda Théo avide de connaissance.

–**Bien sûr, Monsieur Nott.**

–**Si je me souviens bien ça commence par la mort de deux frères.Les deux frères d'Antigone,Etéocle et ****Polynice** **se sont entretués. Créon a décidé de n'enterrer qu'Etéocle et de laisser Polynice sans sépulture. Antigone veut que ses deux frères soient enterrés, donc elle va essayer de recouvrir son corps malgré l'interdiction de son oncle Créon, Ismène refusera, craignant sa propre mort . Antigone est découverte par les gardes, et Créon est obligé de soumettre la sentence de mort à Antigone. Après un long débat avec son oncle sur le but de l'existence, celle-ci est donc ****enterrée vivante****. Mais au moment où le tombeau est refermé, on s'aperçoit que le fiancé d'Antigone, Hémon, qui est aussi le fils de Créon, et donc le cousin d'Antigone, est enterré avec elle. Quand on rouvre le tombeau, Antigone s'est pendue à sa ceinture et Hémon, défiant, crachant au visage et méprisant son père, s'ouvre le ventre avec son épée. En apprenant la nouvelle, la mère d'Hémon pleine de désespoir se tranche la gorge. **récita Rémus

–**Wow, elle a l'air géniale c'te pièce,** souffla Blaise, **mais elle est pas un peu sanguinaire? Tout le monde se tue.**

–**Effectivement Monsieur Zabini, c'est ce qu'on appelle une tragédie. C'est une pièce dramatique comme vous pouvez le constater, mais elle est vraiment belle. Si tout va bien, vous nous trouverez une morale.**

Les élèves chuchotèrent entre eux, intéressés par cette pièce, et se réjouissaient déjà d'aider le club de théâtre.

–**Bien, **termina Rémus Lupin, un léger sourire aux lèvres, **la classe va se terminer, je vous laisse donc sortir. Sauf Monsieur Potter.**

Les raclements des chaises poussées en arrières, et les bavardages augmentant de volume, le professeur reconnaissait une fin de cours, mais il était content. Tous semblaient prêt à travailler correctement.

–**Rémus,** hésita Harry en triturant nerveusement son pull, **tu voulais me parler?**

–**Ne t'inquiète pas Harry**, dit Rémus souriant,** tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien.**

Harry souffla de soulagement, il avait vraiment cru qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

–**Euh oui, tout va bien, pourquoi?** Demanda-t-il confus.

–**Tu ne me sembles pas aller aussi bien que tu le prétend**, répondit Rémus, **tu sais que tu peux me parler, si tu veux, viens dans la salle des professeurs ce soir. Je t'amenerais où je loge à Poudlard, et on discutera, Sirius, toi et moi.**

–**D'accord, bon, c'est pas que tu me gênes, mais j'ai Rogue alors..**

**- Vas-y vas-y , **rit Rémus, **je sais ce que c'est un Rogue en colère.**

Harry ricana, et lui lança un petit sourire, avant de se diriger vers la classe de chimie.

Lorsqu'il entra, il vit Draco Malefoy détourner le regard. Il soupira, et s'assit lourdement à côté de Pansy qui était elle-même assise entre Théo et Blaise qui boudaient.

–**Ca va Harry**, demanda-t-elle gentiment, **qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

–**Rien, enfin, je te raconterais à midi. Et pourquoi t'as séparé les deux tourtereaux?**

–**Parce que Rogue va encore s'énerver s'il les voit se faire des p'tites gâteries durant son cours.**

Harry sourit en voyant Blaise, assis à côté de Pansy, avec une mine renfrognée. Il se retourna alors vers Théo qui semblait lui aussi bouder.

–**Ca va?**

–**Non! Elle est méchante! Elle me sépare de mon chéri! J'suis sûr qu'elle est jalouse c'te vieille mégère!** Dit Théo en imitant un enfant.

–**Tu vas voir la mégère ce qu'elle va te faire, **dit Pansy en faisant semblant de se fâcher.

Théo lui souffla un '' Tu ne me fais même pas peur, d'abord '' avant de lui tirer la langue, alors Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Blaise gloussa et envoya un baiser à son copain qui faisait le fier.

Harry ricana, et le silence se fit.

–**Bonjour à tous**, grinça le professeur de chimie, **je vois que tout le monde est présent. Nous allons débuter le cours par les combustions de certaines matières, telles que le charbon, le cuivre..**

Severus Rogue expliqua son cours, sans prendre en compte la rapidité de ses paroles et les difficultés qu'avaient ses élèves pour suivre. Il s'arrêta dans son explication, intimant le silence qui était déjà là.

–**Mettez – vous par deux, sortez les becs bunsen, préparez les ingrédients, et je veux le plus grand calme. Cette note comptera double. N'oubliez pas de répondre aux questions de vos livres, si vous n'aviez pas remarqué**. Termina – t- il en allant s'asseoir pour corriger de quelconques copies.

Harry se mit avec Théodore qui décidément boudait Pansy, qui lui avait monopolisé Son Blaise.

–**Allez, courage, **souffla Harry**, tu le revois après!**

–**Mais même, elle est méchante,** persista Théo entêté. **Je vais chercher le bec bunsen et les ingrédients.**

Harry le regarda se lever et disparaître dans une pièce à côté de la salle de cours / expérience.

Lorsque qu'il se retourna pour chercher sa trousse dans son sac, qui était accroché au dos de sa chaise, il vit Draco collé à Fleur. Il regarda en direction de Rogue, qui avait disparu, sûrement dans son bureau pour chercher d'autres papiers.

Et il tourna vers Draco un regard haineux, tandis que celui-ci embrassait Fleur à pleine bouche.

--

**Fin! Il est pas cool ce Draco nah?**

**Sadique, moi? Non ! si peu! x3**

**Enfin. La suite le week-end prochain, je suppose!**

**Bisous **

**MissMalefoy03**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Auteuse _****:MissMalefoy03**

_Base _: Harry Potter.

_Résumé _: UA sans magie , Harry Potter, jeune lycéen, déménage de Chicago avec sa famille, pour vivre dans

un quartier luxeux de Londres, il ne savait pas ce que c'était aimer, ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il ne veut

plus que ressentir cette sensation enivrante.

_Couple _: Slash Harry/Draco

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rolling. Sauf Mattews qui est à moi !

Petite Note : 

**Je suis désolée du retard de ce chapitre, ces week-end derniers je n'ai été que très chargée, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'approcher de l'ordinateur si tentateur à mes yeux, je vous prie donc de m'excuser.**

Les mises à jours ne sont pas régulières, vu que je n'ai internet que le week-end.

**Bonne Lecture ! ) **

« _Blablabla » _ Pensées d'Harry

Ps : Je tiens à remercier ma bêta de son travail ;) Et aussi à Manga Fan pour ses précieux conseils!

--

**Chapitre 6**

Harry était vraiment furieux, du moins intérieurement. Toutefois, si on le scrutait attentivement, on pouvait voir des rides d'anxiétés barrer son front, ainsi que des traits crispés. D'ailleurs Théodore le remarqua.

– **Harry, ça va? **s'inquiéta Théodore en posant le matériel de chimie

–**Ouais ça va, **grogna ce dernier**, bon on les fait ces exercices?**

Théodore opina, sachant très bien que son ami lui mentait. Il se retourna vers Blaise et Pansy qui avaient entendu la brève conversation et ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Harry Potter était un bien piètre menteur.

Harry s'acharnait à brûler le petit morceau de cuivre, pour oublier ce qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt. Draco le provoquait purement et ouvertement. Il avait la rage. Il voulait jouer, très bien, ils allaient jouer. Mais à jouer avec le feu, on fini par se brûler.

Pansy s'inquiéta en voyant le petit sourire d'Harry apparaître sur ses lèvres. Finalement, elle sentait qu'ils allaient en baver.

Les deux heures de chimie passèrent lentement pour notre jeune Potter. Bien sûr, l'exercice n'était pas dur, mais les questions étaient plus ardues.

Harry aimait la chimie autant que Théodore, donc ils ne s'en sortaient pas mal.

La fin du cours arriva, et c'est Harry qui en sortit précipitamment, bousculant par la même occasion cette peste de Fleur et son connard de copain.

Il fila à toute vitesse à la cantine, s'asseyant à une table, ou se trouvaient déjà Hermione, Neville et Luna.

–**Salut**, dit Harry.

– **Coucou**, salua gaiement Hermione qui guettait la foule.

–**Tu recherches Ron?** Demanda Harry pris de curiosité.

–**Non, il finit une heure plus tard, alors on ne mangera pas ensemble, mais j'attends Pansy.**

–**Okay.**

Neville et Luna allèrent chercher les plateaux de repas, alors Harry se décida à les accompagner, bien qu'il n'ait que peu d'appétit, mais il devait se changer les idées, alors marcher quelques mètres avec eux et écouter les conversations sans queue ni tête de Luna était plaisant.

–**Ca va Harry**, demanda soudainement Luna

–**Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? **demanda-t-il confus.

– **Tu es un mauvais menteur Ry',** fut la réponse de Neville

–**Je sais, mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est.. **bouda Harry

–**C'est?** insista Neville curieux

–**Sans importance, **dit Harry en détournant le regard à l'arrivée de Draco et Fleur.

Le sans importance percuta Draco, sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il avait été touché, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute voulu. Après tout, il avait juste peur. Harry était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, mais Draco avait toujours rejeté les homosexuels, et ces bizarreries comme Fleur lui disait.

Pourtant il avait su dès la première fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur cet inconnu, qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir penser à autre chose. Les yeux d'Harry l'avaient pris au piège, il avait été tourmenté durant des nuits par leur couleur surnaturelle, et après, il avait connu Harry. Un Harry boudeur, un Harry rieur et malicieux.

Il était tombé doucement sous le charme de ce nouveau, et Draco l'avait fait souffrir, il en était conscient, mais il était terrorisé. Il avait peur des répercutions. Pas que ses parents ne soient pas d'accord avec ça, au contraire, ils respecteraient le choix de Draco. Après tout, Draco avait un grand frère, et même si personne n'était au courant car il était en affaires à l'étranger, ce n'était pas le jeune Malefoy qui occuperait la suite de la dynastie de sa famille. Alors ses parents étaient plus larges, plus conciliants dans les avis de leur dernier. On disait des Malefoy qu'ils incarnaient la froideur, alors que bien à l'abri dans leur manoir, il n'y avait que chaleur et bonheur.

Bref, Draco Malefoy était terrorisé et il n'aimait pas ça, ni cette sensation lui tiraillant le ventre à chaque fois que son regard bleu acier se posait sur son ami.

Alors il restait avec Fleur, même si c'était vraiment dégueulasse de sa part, il le savait bien. Au fond, Fleur était une gentille fille, sans cervelle certes, mais gentille.

Sans se rendre compte, Draco avait réfléchi pendant tout ce temps en regardant fixement Harry depuis sa table. Fleur l'avait remarqué et fronça les sourcils, et Harry aussi l'avait remarqué et il gigotait sur sa chaise.

–**Harry, ça va ?** Demanda Hermione qui avait arrêté sa discussion avec Pansy

–**Oui**, répondit-il rougissant, et enfourchant une fourchette de pâtes.

–**- Alors, arrête de gigoter sans cesse, c'est insupportable,** s'agaça Hermione avant de poursuivre sa conversation avec Pansy.

–**Désolé,** chuchota le brun contrit.

–**T'inquiète pas**, dit Neville en rigolant, **elle comme ça Mione quand quelque chose la passionne.**

–**Dis, Neville tu n'aurais pas vu Blaise? **hasarda Luna.

–**Non, pourquoi?**

–**Je sais pas, je vois Théo sans Blaise, et c'est pas normal,** remarqua-t-elle.

Et Harry et Neville se retournèrent en voyant un Théodore arrivé, furieux, et seul.

–**Théo,** se risqua Neville.

–**Ah! Vous êtes là! Vous n'avez pas vu l'autre imbécile de Cho? Je dois lui parler immédiatement,** ordonna le dit Théo

–**Qu'est-ce qui se passe,** demanda Pansy, interrompant Hermione par la même occasion qui se retourna vers le jeune Nott qui fulminait.

–**Vous savez comme les relations homosexuelles ne sont pas beaucoup acceptées par le corps professoral? **S'enquit inutilement Théodore, rouge de rage.

Tous acquiecèrent. En effet, les professeurs n'appréciaient pas les démonstrations d'amour en directes, surtout si ça concernait deux amants du même sexe.

Alors, on pouvait punir, et si on croyait que Snape sévirait, c'était se tromper, mais McGonnagall, elle, c'était tout le contraire. Elle était restée dans la vieille époque et ne comprenait pas les sentiments des étudiants, trop remplis d'hormones, alors ceux du même sexe. Elle n'était pas homophobe, non, mais elle voulait que Poudlard reste une école et non pas une maison close.

–**Eh bien**, poursuivit Théo les poings serrés, **avec Blaise on avait trouvé un endroit tranquille, bien à nous, discret, et on emmerdait personne. Mais bien sûr, faut qu'on soit dénoncé par Miss Chang! Je te jure que si je la vois je l'égorge.**

–**Pardon?! **S'exclama Hermione totalement révoltée**, mais, et ou est Blaise?**

–**On a été chez Dumbledore, et il a été clair. Bien que nos relations ne dérangent pas, il ne pouvait pas nous privilégier, et Blaise s'est énervé, criant que l'homophobie était une discrimation , et que même si le directeur le pensait, on aurait plus de droits. Snape ,** - interceptant le regard d'hermione – **Pardon Hermione! Le professeur Rogue a halluciné devant l'audace de mon abruti de petit ami , et il a informé le directeur de ce qui s'est passé l'autre fois à son cours. Blaise a été expulsé pendant deux semaines, pour qu'il puisse réfléchir, et moi aussi par la même occasion. Parce que les parents de Blaise nous ont interdits de nous voir durant sa suspension,** récita d'une seule traite l'héritier de la famille Nott

–**Mais de quoi elle vient se mêler cette cruche ! **S'énerva Pansy**, vous ne faites rien de mal, merde! Et toi Théo comment tu sais que c'est elle?**

–**J'en ai entendu parlé, celles qui nous ont dénoncé, c'est Fleur et Cho, apparemment.**

–**Quoi? **S'exaspéra Pansy!** C'est vraiment stupide!**

Harry se leva, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ces deux pimbêches s'occupaient de ce qui ne les concernait aucunement.

–**On a qu'a allé parler à Fleur, **fit Harry en désignant la table ou Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Cho, Cédric, Fleur et Draco étaient.

–**Bonne idée,** approuva Pansy, **je ne vois pas de quoi elles se mêlent.**

–**Attendez,** dit Hermione sagement, **vous savez que vous prenez des risques? Que si vous allez les agresser, ça risque de casser quelque chose?**

–**Oui, **dit Luna, **elles vont monter des gens contre vous. Ces filles-là sont des pestes manipulatrices.**

– **Et alors? **Explosa Harry, **Théo a besoin de nous, je veux dire, il n'a rien fait de mal, merde!**

–**Merci Harry, **lui dit Théodore en lui faisant un petit sourire**, allons-y maintenant.**

Pansy, Harry et Théo se dirigèrent alors vers la table voisine, et seul Draco avait remarqué le petit groupe se déplacer pour venir jusqu'ici.

–**Salut,** dit Ginny en les voyant, **qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?**

–**Elles**, dit Théo, en désignant Fleur et Cho.

–**Ah, et qu'est-ce qu'elles t'on fait**, railla Cédric

–**Elles nous ont dénoncé, et Blaise est expulsé deux semaines!**

–**Quoi ? !?** S'exclama Fleur, **on a rien fait!!**

–**Ouais, allez dire ça à quelqu'un d'autres sales putes,** s'exclama Pansy.

–**Eh, toi la grognasse, tu dis rien**.

–**On se calme-là! C'est quoi cette agression ? Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez?** Demanda Lavande en fronçant les sourcils, pensive.

–**Bien sûr,** ragea Théo,** déjà elles sont homophobes! Merde, mais vous avez vu qu'elles n'attendaient plus qu'un de nous deux se casse d'ici.**

–**Exactement,** cria Fleur,** je ne vois pas pourquoi les mecs ont besoin d'être ensemble c'est pas normal!**

–** Peut-être pour éviter les putes comme toi,** suggéra innocemment Harry.

–**Quoi?** Glapit Fleur et en se retournant vers Draco, **Et toi tu dis rien? Tu me protèges? Réagis bon sang!**

–**T'as été dégueulasse sur ce coup, je t'ai dit, Blaise est mon meilleur ami et il est comme mon frère. Alors, je suis désolé, tu t'attaques à eux, tu m'oublies, j'espère que c'est bien compris?! C'est fini toi et moi, **dit Draco sur un ton glacial.

Il se leva, tandis que Fleur le regardait ébahi, ainsi que les autres aussi, sauf peut-être Harry qui avait un sourire.

– **Quoi, mais**.. commença Fleur

–**J'vais pas te faire chier, je m'intéresse à quelqu'un,** dit-il.

Il se retourna vers Harry, souriant, tandis que le petit brun rougissait. Surprise Fleur se leva brusquement, faisant tombé sa chaise, et s'approcha d'eux.

–**Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! **Hurla la blonde.

–**Ca,** fut la seule réponse de Draco.

Il attrapa délicatement un Harry ébahi par la taille, il rapprocha sa tête, doucement, il allait presser ses lèvres, enfin il allait retrouver le goût sucré des lèvres de son beau brun...

- **MAIS QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI? **Hurla McGonnagall

C'est vrai que vu de l'extérieur du petit groupe, tout semblait en désordre. Cho et Pansy se battaient, Ginny essayait désespérement de consoler, et retenir une furie blonde, et Hermione tentait de séparer les deux filles qui s'arrachaient des cheveux. Cédric avait provoqué Théodore qui s'était énervé, lançant un premier coup de poing sur le nez de Diggory, qui lui avait envoyé valser le jeune Nott. Alors Seamus et Dean avaient pris courageusement pris sa défense face aux muscles de Cédric, tandis que Draco et Harry étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre prêt à s'embrasser.

–**Mais,** tenta Hermione.

–**NON! Mademoiselle Granger, ce n'est pas pour dire, mais je suis déçue par votre comportement. Quant aux autres, tous dans le bureau du directeur! IMMEDIATEMENT! **Cria McGonnagall

Tous se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur Dumbledore, certains avaient du sang qui coulait, mais leur professeur avait exigé qu'ils s'y rendent tous – sans exception - . Après les blessés pourraient éventuellement allez voir Mme Promfresh.

Une fois arrivé au bureau du Directeur, ou Jedusor et Dumbledore était présent. Tous durent s'expliquer, et ceux qui n'avait rien eu avoir au début eurent le droit de partir et de passé à l'infirmerie si nécessaire – non sans avoir une retenue tout de même, avait précisé M. Jedusor.

A la fin, il ne restait plus qu'Harry, Draco, Cho, Fleur, Pansy et Théo.

Pour ceux-ci, le renvoi était exigé pour une semaine, voire deux.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry paniqua, il ne pouvait absolument pas rentré chez lui, et son père?!

Alors Draco lui proposa de venir dans le Manoir Malefoy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Auteuse **_**:MissMalefoy03**

_Base _: Harry Potter.

_Résumé _: UA sans magie , Harry Potter, jeune lycéen, déménage de Chicago avec sa famille, pour vivre dans

un quartier luxeux de Londres, il ne savait pas ce que c'était aimer, ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il ne veut

plus que ressentir cette sensation enivrante.

_Couple _: Slash Harry/Draco

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rolling. Sauf Mattews qui est à moi !

* * *

Petite Note :

**Chapitre en avance pour me faire pardonner du retard )**

Les mises à jours ne sont pas régulières, vu que je n'ai internet que le week-end.

**Bonne Lecture ! ) **

« _Pensées d'Harry »_

« _**Pensées de Draco **__»_

Ps : Je tiens à remercier ma bêta de son travail ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Imposant, le manoir Malefoy était tout simplement imposant! Il était grand, magnifique, tout simplement époustouflant!

Harry état bouche – bée. Il savait bien que Malefoy était riche, enfin, plus riche que lui, mais à ce point là non. Pas que c'était important, mais, il était consterné de voir qu'à Londres, on trouvait d'aussi belles bâtisses.

–**Viens, ne reste pas planté là, **dit une voix grave et chaude.

–**Mais Draco, l'école ne va pas prévenir mes parents? Et tes parents que diront-ils ?**

–**T'inquiète, mes parents ne sont pas méchants, et je demanderai à mon père d'appeler l'école pour les prévenir, mais.. Pourquoi tu avais tellement peur de rentrer chez toi? **Demanda curieusement Draco, en ouvrant la porte principale du manoir.

–**Pour... rien. Juste pour rien,** fut la réponse d'Harry

Draco fronça les sourcils, avant d'hausser les épaules, après tout, si Harry ne voulait pas en parler, même s'il était curieux, il n'allait pas le forcer.

–**Bienvenue chez moi, alors**, dit le blond en ouvrant la porte principale, dévoilant ainsi un hall d'une rare beauté. Tout était blanc, brillant et deux escaliers montants étaient marbrés.

Harry avança prudemment, comme s'il avait peur de briser quelque chose, et soudain un bruit attira son attention.

Un vieil homme, aux cheveux grisonnants, dans un costume de pingouin, était là souriant, ses yeux bruns étincelaient malicieusement. Sa voix nasillarde brisa le silence :

–**Maître Draco est rentré, Madame Malefoy l'attend dans le salon , Monsieur Malefoy est désolé de ne pas pouvoir recevoir Maître Draco, il est actuellement occupé au bureau, il rentrera pour le souper. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.**

– **C'est notre majordome Dobby, il est très serviable, un peu trop sans doute,** expliqua évasivement Draco en prenant un Harry éberlué par la main, **allons-y maman sera contente de me voir, et toi aussi sûrement.**

Tous deux grimpèrent les escaliers, laissant les valises d'Harry aux mains de Dobby. Après avoir traversé deux ou trois couloirs, tout aussi somptueux les uns que les autres, Draco lâcha prise et ouvrit une porte boisée claire.

Dans le salon, tout était pêche et beige. La pièce était divine, d'une clarté impressionnante. Les canapés blancs cassés étaient centrés au milieu, et assit sur l'un d'eux, il y avait la plus belle femme qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.

Elle était vêtue d'une belle robe d'été, légère et pourtant très gracieuse. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules, son corps était encore fin, et une de ses jambes croisée sur l'autre se balançait discrètement. Quand elle se retourna vers Harry et Draco, ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent, un sourit traça ses lèvres pulpeuses, et elle se leva pour serrer son fils. Oui, on avait beau radoter sur la ''froideur'' des Malefoy, Harry la trouvait juste divine, et pourtant il ne trouvait que rarement que belles des femmes. Maintenant il en comptait deux : Narcissa Malefoy, et sa mère.

–**Draco !! Ca fait tellement longtemps ! Je ne te laisserais plus partir chez ton parrain! Deux semaines que tu n'étais plus rentré à la maison?! D'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas être en cours? Tu as ramené un ami? Qui est – t- il ?! Un petit Ami ?! -...** S'écria Narcissa

–**Non**, répondit Draco les joues rouges, **c'est juste un très bon ami, assied toi, je dois te parler.**

Narcissa obtempéra et s'assit, invitant les deux garçons à faire de même, et Draco lui raconta l'histoire, et c'est ainsi que sa mère darda Harry de son regard azuré.

–**Et pourquoi donc ne veux-tu pas rentrer chez toi, jeune Potter?** Demanda-t-elle

Harry leva son regard émeraude, et le plongea dans celui de Narcissa, avant de prendre la parole :

–**Je ne veux pas les décevoir , surtout ma mère, elle n'est pas très bien ces temps, et je ne voulais pas déranger mes parrains, donc, je n'avais nulle part ou aller, Draco a insisté pour que je vienne ici.**

–**Soit,** répondit-elle pas tout à fait convaincue.** Mais, vous avez été tous deux expulsé, donc, normalement je devrais sévir, Draco. Ton père ne sera pas aussi indulgent, bien qu'il t'aime énormément, on lui cachera cela, du moins, jusqu'au départ de ton ami. Je m'arrangerais avec Dumbledore.**

–**Merci Maman **! Sourit Draco

–**De rien, conduit Harry à ta chambre, Dobby doit déjà avoir déposé ses affaires.**

–**Bien, ...**

–**Merci Madame Malefoy,** répondit Harry Potter

–**Ne m'appelle pas Madame, ça me fait vieillir, appelle moi Narcissa, ou Cissa, **fut la réponse amicale de la mère de Draco.

Harry et Draco traversèrent encore des couloirs, et ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Draco.

Elle semblait tout à fait normale, une chambre d'adolescent, des habits, des livres, et des cds étaient étalés sur le sol, la penderie était ouverte laissant entrevoir des habits rangés en boule. Il y avait des posters de skaters professionnels tels que Tony Hawk's, Jay Adams, des stars du bmx comme Alexis Desolneux et Bob Haro.

Son bureau était en désordre, son ordinateur portable semblait en veille, et des leçons ou des brouillons juchaient sur la table. Seul le lit était fait impeccablement.

–**Désolé pour le bordel, **dit Draco gêné, **je pensais pas recevoir de la visite aussi tôt.**

–**Pas grave, **dit Harry, **à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vu une chambre dans un tel état. Sauf le lit est impeccable.**

–**Certainement Dobby ou ma mère,** dit Draco en faisant la place dans sa penderie, **tiens mets tes affaires là.**

–**Merci Draco.**

Le blond sourit gentiment à Harry, puis se remit au travail, histoire de ranger quelque peu sa chambre.

–**Pourquoi t'as largué Fleur comme ça**? Demanda subitement Harry en se retournant vers lui.

–**Quoi**? Dit Draco confus

–**Pourquoi t'es plus avec Delarcour**? Répéta Harry en se rapprochant de Draco.

Draco soupira, rougissant quelque peu, tandis qu'Harry s'avançait toujours plus, pour enfin se coller contre Draco.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme pour se dévorer, Draco suçait la langue avec avidité, tandis que des mains expertes caressaient son torse et son dos.

–**Dis... moi ...pourquoi ?** Haleta Harry

–**Parce que tu m'as séduit... de...puis le premier jour, **souffla Draco

Les baisers redoublèrent d'intensité, les mains impatientes du blond, détachèrent le pantalon d'Harry, elles s'emparèrent de la virilité de ce dernier, et elles commencèrent à bouger dans un abandon total.

Harry haletait, la tête en arrière, prenant goût à leur proximité. Il passa ses mains sous la chemise de Draco, caressant son torse finement sculpté, tandis que tous deux s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine.

–**Maître Draco, Madame Narcissa et votre père Monsieur Malefoy vous font savoir qu'ils sont en bas**. Dit Dobby de l'autre côté de la porte.

Harry et Draco sursautèrent, le brun rougit, tandis que Draco rouspetait contre les majordomes qui ne les laissaient pas avoir de vie privée.

–**T'inquiètes pas, on reprendra ça ce soir,** dit Draco en mordillant le lobe d'Harry qui gémissait doucement.

C'est ainsi que tous les deux repartirent en direction du salon.

En entrant, Harry remarqua que Narcissa avait revêtu une longue robe blanche, comme celle qui datait des siècles derniers, et il remarqua le père de Draco.

Lucius Malefoy était tout simplement impressionnant, d'une grande beauté -froide, mais totalement impressionnant. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir, avec une chemise de soie noire, ouverte laissant entrevoir un torse imberbe et sculpté. Ses longs cheveux blonds blancs cascadaient majestueusement jusqu'à ses côtes. Puis ses yeux gris aciers se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes garçons, et il remarqua tout de suite que les cheveux blancs de son fils semblaient être débraillés, et que ses joues étaient encore un peu trop rouges, tandis que les lèvres de son ami, le jeune Potter, était trop vives pour que ce ne soit naturel. Il haussa un sourcil, avant de toussoter, un sourire lubrique sur le visage.

–**Mon fils, je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé, dans un moment pareil.**

–**PAPA!** Rugit Draco tandis qu'Harry était complètement rouge.** Pourquoi nous as tu fait tu demander?**

–**Pour que vous m'expliquiez la véritable situation, ta mère ne sait jamais me mentir.** Dit négligemment Lucius, tandis que Narcissa adressait un petit sourire d'excuse à son fils.

–**Ah, bien. Alors asseyons nous, **conseilla Draco en tirant Harry près de lui.

C'est ainsi que pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le blond raconta avec précision, l'histoire qu'il y avait eu à Poudlard la veille. Car ils n'avaient été expulsé qu'au début de cette après-midi, même si le soir arrivait déjà.

Après l'explication, Lucius faisait les cent pas dans le salon, regardant tantôt les deux garçons, tantôt Narcissa. Il sourit en s'arrêtant.

–**De tout façon tu as déjà donné ton autorisation, je ne vais pas revenir là-dessus!** Dit-il enfin

–**Mais ne vous croyez pas en vacances, vous ferez des devoirs scolaires, et vous aiderez Narcissa si le besoin est.** Continua-t-il

–**D'accord, **abdiqua Draco

–**Mais Draco je suis très fier de toi, tu n'es enfin plus avec cette petite peste**! S'exclama Lucius en le serrant contre lui

–**Merc...ii** s'étouffa le jeune Malefoy

Narcissa les congédia dans la chambre de Draco, alors qu'elle entraînait son mari, dans le jardin afin de lui parlez à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes de Dobby, et des enfants.

–**Ne trouves-tu pas bizarre qu'Harry ne veuille pas rentrer chez lui? **L'interrogea-t-elle

–**Bien sûr, mais il n'a encore rien dit à Draco, apparemment, et nous ne pouvons pas le forcer. S'il est plus qu'amis avec notre fils – ce que j'espère bien, nous devons être aimable. Il est très gentil, non?**

–**Oui**, accorda la belle blonde,** d'ailleurs, quand est-ce qu'Angel doit revenir?**

–**Ces prochaines semaines, **me semble-t-il, répondit Lucius,** excuse-moi j'ai encore du travail. N'oublie pas d'appeler Bellatrix, elle voulait t'annoncer quelque chose.**

Il l'embrassa amoureusement, avant de repartir dans les méandres du manoir.

Dans la chambre de Draco, le silence régnait. Harry aurait bien voulu reprendre là ou ils en étaient, mais Draco l'avait repoussé, affirmant qu'il voulait que tout soit parfait pour leur première fois, et le blond s'était mis à faire un devoir de français.

Le blond écrivait soigneusement, alors qu'Harry s'ennuyait, il s'étirait à travers le lit, attendant que le blond pense enfin à s'occuper de lui.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Draco ne se retournait même pas, Harry, exaspéré et boudeur, se releva...

–**Je vais prendre une douche! Je demanderais à Dobby où c'est, pas la peine de t'occuper de moi,** rétorqua Harry, alors que son ami blond le fixait ébahi.

« _**Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? **__»_

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry revenait, simplement vêtu d'un linge serré au tour de sa taille, ses habits sales à la main.

Draco ne fit que déglutir face à son apollon, et il sourit avant de serrer Harry contre lui.

–**Je suis désolé pour avant,** dit-il, **je n'ai pas pris soin de toi.**

–**Effectivement, t'es méchant,** répondit Harry boudeur.

–**Je vais y remédier, **fut la réponse de son amant.

Soudain, Harry fut soulevé et porté jusqu'au lit double. Sans quitter Harry des yeux, Draco enleva sa chemise dévoilant un torse couvert de muscles, tendus mais souples. Le jeune Potter le regardait avec convoitise, désirant ardemment le toucher, caresser ses muscles de ses doigts. Il tendit son bras vers le torse clair de son amant, mais Draco s'empara de ses mains et força Harry à lever ses bras au dessus de sa tête, les liant avec sa chemise. Harry ne connaissant pas cette méthode fut paniqué, mais il remarqua tout de suite que cela faisait parti du jeu. Pourtant il n'était pas au courant que Draco ait eu un amant, il l'avait cru inexpérimenté, comme lui.

–**Draco, **murmura-t-il angoissé

–**Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien aller**, chuchota le dit Draco.

En entendant la voix profonde de son amant contre son oreille, Harry gémit, ainsi Draco lui mordilla doucement le lobe, faisant geindre son petit brun.

Draco détacha alors la serviette du corps d'Harry, et ce dernier s'effraya de son corps, si fin, si fragile comparé au jeune Malefoy. Mais Draco semblait prendre plaisir à toucher sa peau si douce.

–**Tu es si beau,** murmura Draco glissant ses mains le long des flancs d'Harry, de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses aisselles.

– **ahh,** gémit Harry, des frissons parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. Le contact des mains de Draco l'emmenait dans des hauteurs du plaisir presque insupportable.

Il gémit en sentant un pouce glissé sur un de ses tétons rosés. Il ignorait pourquoi il ressentait toute ses sensations, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, et Draco semblait être concentré à lui faire endurer le plaisir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais chaque fois que le blond le touchait, son corps prenait feu.

Il devint vite dur et ses tétons foncèrent pendant que Draco les titillaient de sa langue. Draco s'abaissa, sa bouche s'avançant vers le membre tendu et dur d'Harry...

Délicatement, il le caressa, le léchant, avant de l'englober totalement, alors qu'Harry gémissait de plaisir.

Après maintes tortures pour Harry, il pu enfin jouir dans la bouche de son compagnon. Draco l'embrassa fiévreusement, avant d'écarter les genoux du brun.

Harry fut surpris en sentant un doigt effleuré son entrée, avant d'être plongé à l'intérieur. Il caressait l'anus, s'enfonçant audacieusement toujours plus profondément. Le plaisir écrasait Harry de tous côtés, la tête lui tournait, ses yeux assombris semblaient réclamer plus, beaucoup plus.

Draco enfonça alors un deuxième doigt, envoyant Harry dans les méandres encore plus profonds du plaisir. Lorsque les doigts experts arrivèrent à toucher la prostate, Harry explosa encore une fois.

Quand Harry vit le pénis en érection de Draco prêt à le pénétrer, il prit peur, c'était beaucoup trop gros.

Draco attrapa ses hanches, et pénétra par petites entrées.

–**Décontracte toi Harry,** chuchota Draco.

–**Mmm**, fut la réponse d'Harry

–**Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne vais pas te faire mal, **dit Draco en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Il faisait de petits mouvements de va et vient, habituant ainsi Harry.

–**Ca va?**

–**Ouii,** grogna Harry, les mouvements le faisaient grogner mais pas de douleur.

–**Décontracte-toi.**

Harry gémit, quand Draco le pénétra totalement, s'enfonçant jusque dans ses profondeurs, il sentit même ses hanches trembler. Harry se souleva, encore et encore, savourant la douce torture.

Alors que Draco le pénétrait en rythme, ses entrailles frémissaient de plaisir.

–**Encore, encore,** supplia Harry, loin de toute réalité, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

Il n'en fut que combler quand Draco le martela plus fort, ses coups s'accélérant avec vigueur, dévorant le jeune garçon comme un animal affamé.

–**Je vais jouir**, dit Draco la voix rauque, accélérant et pénétrant Harry sans merci.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Harry explosa, et il sentit la réponse chaude de son amant. Draco se coucha sur Harry, le souffle saccadé, il détacha les mains de son Harry, avant de l'embrassa amoureusement. Harry n'avait jamais ressentit une telle passion, de telles sensations, comme s'il s'était noyé. Des frissons parcoururent son corps trempé, Draco rabattit la couverture sur eux.

Harry se rapprocha de lui, se serrant contre la peau humide et chaude de son blond, avant de fermer ses yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Draco, soupira, satisfait, embrassa les cheveux de son Harry, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

A l'extérieur Lucius arborait un sourit épanoui, finalement il n'aurait pas besoin de les appeler pour le souper.


	8. Excuses

Bonjour à Tous.

Il s'est passé beaucoup de temps depuis la dernière publication d'un quelconque chapitre,

Et sincèrement, j'en suis horriblement navrée.

Mais, j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes entre temps.

J'ai du arrêté l'écrire, et finalement, je n'ai pas encore retrouver l'inspiration nécessaire à continuer mes histoires.

Peut-être parce que j'ai beaucoup de problèmes en ce moment, et que les études me prennent énormément de temps.

Je ne les arrêterais pas, non, je vous demande juste encore de la patience d'ici une suite.

Je vais m'efforcer de retrouver cette inspiration nécessaire et de terminer ces histoires, avant d'arrêter totalement d'en inventer.

J'ai pensé que j'arriverais à écrire, et malheureusement, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que je fais.

Je vous prie , donc, de bien vouloir m'excuser.

A bientôt, espérons-le.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour,

Après être revenu sur ce compte j'ai relu mes histoires et je me suis demandée si je pouvais les continuer. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Non, je ne pourrais pas les continuer vu que l'inspiration a disparu et mon intérêt pour continuer ces histoires a également disparu. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire, on peut me retrouver sous le surnom : Misslunatik sous le site :

Je vous remercie de m'avoir soutenue, suivie pendant tout ce temps. Je m'excuse de ne pas continuer les histoires. Si quelqu'un est intéressée à les reprendre qu'elle m'en fasse part à l'adresse : shanemaia838 . Ainsi je pourrais donner mon avis selon la motivation de la personne. Je vous remercie d'avance.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour,

Après être revenu sur ce compte j'ai relu mes histoires et je me suis demandée si je pouvais les continuer. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Non, je ne pourrais pas les continuer vu que l'inspiration a disparu et mon intérêt pour continuer ces histoires a également disparu. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire, on peut me retrouver sous le surnom : Misslunatik sous le site : fanfic fr point net

Je vous remercie de m'avoir soutenue, suivie pendant tout ce temps. Je m'excuse de ne pas continuer les histoires. Si quelqu'un est intéressée à les reprendre qu'elle m'en fasse part à l'adresse : shanemaia838 sous hotmail . Ainsi je pourrais donner mon avis selon la motivation de la personne. Je vous remercie d'avance.


End file.
